Die Macht der Gedanken
by Christine82
Summary: Rodney ist verblüfft, als Brendan Dean vor ihm steht - das Ebenbild von Col. Sheppard. Deans Kollegin Freya staunt nicht schlecht darüber, dass Rodney und sie etwas gemeinsam haben, das sie beide in höchste Gefahr bringt... SGA x Thought Crimes x Scanners
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Morgan rückte seine Kopfhörer zurecht. Er zog sein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn. _‚Verdammter Sommer.'_, dachte er und rutschte auf dem schwarzen Stuhl hin und her. Die Sonne schien grell durch das Fenster des Hotelzimmers, während er darauf wartete, dass die Videoverbindung in die Zentrale stand. _‚Warum musste Helen den Urlaub auch unbedingt in Miami verbringen? In der verdammten Hölle ist es kälter als in diesem Rattennest!' _Helen war seine Frau. Die Frau, die seit fünfzehn Jahren darüber bestimmte an welchem Ort der Familienurlaub verbracht wurde. _‚Als ob es für Michael und Shirley nicht bessere Plätze gegeben hätte.' _Aber nein, das stimmte nicht. Oder besser: Es stimmte nicht mehr. Die Zeiten, in denen seine beiden Kinder durch World Disney World tollten waren längst vorbei. Michael verbrachte seine Zeit damit jungen Frauen, die bestimmt zehn Jahre älter waren als er, im Bikini hinterher zu sehen und Shirley… Ihm wurde nochmals heißer, als er an die kommende Kreditkartenabrechnung dachte. Wann stand denn endlich diese verdammte Verbindung in die Zentrale? Wütend hieb er auf den Tisch! Doch der Bildschirm seines Laptops blieb trotz dieser Intervention stoisch schwarz. Mist! Und das mitten im Urlaub! Er hoffte für Jimmy, dass es wichtig war. Er wollte zurück in die Bar - dem einzigen Ort in diesem verfluchten Hotel, wo man es einigermaßen aushalten konnte.

„Sir?", kam es knatternd aus seinem Kopfhörer. Kurz darauf erschien das Bild seines Assistenten Jimmy auf dem Bildschirm. Na endlich!

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Morgan ohne große Umschweife und lehnte sich neugierig vor. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass Jimmy ihn nicht im Urlaub stören würde, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. Aber ihm war gerade danach jemanden anzumaulen und Jimmy war ein williges Opfer.

„Wir haben eine geeignete Kandidatin für Projekt „Ajax" gefunden, Sir.", entgegnete sein Assistent und holte nervös tief Luft. „Wir brauchen nur noch Ihre Genehmigung um die zweite Phase einzuleiten. Die Kandidatin ist Freya…"

„Mir ist egal, wer die Kandidatin ist.", unterbrach Morgan ihn genervt. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und massierte sich zur Beruhigung die Schläfen. Er versuchte nachzudenken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ach, was sollte es? Sie hatten dieses Projekt lange genug vorbereitet. Alles war so weit. Sie brauchten nur noch den geeigneten Kandidaten. Warum das Projekt also nicht so schnell wie möglich vorantreiben? Dann gab es vielleicht auch mal wieder erfreuliche Nachrichten.

„Leiten Sie alles in die Wege.", ordnete er an und erhob sich. „Wenn ich nächsten Montag zurück bin, will ich Ihren Bericht auf dem Schreibtisch haben - und diese… wie war ihr Name noch mal? Na ja, also die will ich zur Verfügung stehen haben. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist." Gestresst zog er den Stecker des Computers aus der Steckdose. Sofort wurde das Bild schwarz. Morgan legte den Kopfhörer daneben und wandte sich der Tür zu. Projekt „Ajax"… Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, warum man diesem Projekt den Namen eines Vergewaltigers aus der Antike gegeben hatte…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel Eins**

Genüsslich führte Rodney die Kaffeetasse zum Mund. Er verharrte einen Moment, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Kaffee. Echter Kaffee. An manchen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, Kaffee sei das einzige was diese Galaxie liebenswert mache. Oder zumindest diesen Planeten. Die so genannten Wissenschaftler, die man ihm hier zur Seite gestellt hatte, waren es auf jeden Fall nicht. Manchmal fragte er sich, wo die Verantwortlichen von Area 51 nur diese unfähigen Idioten aufgetrieben hatten. Vermutlich waren sie nur eingestellt worden um ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Genau wie Sheppard! Der hätte schon vor fünfundzwanzig Minuten hier sein wollen. Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr, die über der offenstehenden Tür des Labors hing. Schwarz auf weiß stand es da: 17Uhr53. Das war mal wieder typisch! Den ganzen Tag hatte Sheppard nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf dem Schießstand zu stehen und den anderen US-Boys mit seinen Schießkünsten zu imponieren. Aber wann man ihn einmal brauchte um eine immens wichtige Theorie zu überprüfen, war er natürlich nicht da. McKay seufzte erneut. Auf Atlantis hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben. Egal, wie sehr Atlantis den Colonel auch liebte, für McKays Experimente schien sie mehr übrig zu haben. Jedenfalls hatte Atlantis noch immer geholfen, wenn er den Colonel gesucht hatte. Nur das dies nicht Atlantis war, sondern Area 51. Das merkte man natürlich auch an der Ausstattung des Labors. Nur noch zwei Wochen… Dann konnten sie zurück in die Pegasusgalaxie. Aber zuerst mussten diese Experimente zu Ende geführt werden und dazu brauchte er den Colonel, der eigentlich seine Zeit damit verbringen sollte, diversen „wichtigen" Personen Bericht über die Lage und die Entwicklung in der Pegasusgalaxie zu erstatten. Nur, dass all diese Berichte wundersamer Weise innerhalb zweier Tage abgearbeitet gewesen waren. Nun konnte er eigentlich tun und lassen, was er wollte – und wenn man ihn brauchte, war er nicht da. Aber immerhin hatte Rodney dank Sheppards Unpünktlichkeit nun genug Zeit für eine schöne Tasse Kaffee. Und dabei würde ihn niemand stören. Erst recht nicht… Er seufzte auf und stellte seine Tasse mit mehr Wucht ab als beabsichtigt. „Colonel!", rief er und sprang auf. Er ignorierte die Kaffeetropfen, die ihm über die Hand rannen und joggte Sheppard hinterher, der eben an der Tür des Labors vorbeigegangen war. „Colonel Sheppard!", brüllte McKay nochmals, während er ihm nach lief. Warum blieb der Kerl nicht stehen? „Colonel!" Endlich hatte er Sheppard eingeholt, der nach seinem Rufen seine Schritte weder verlangsamt noch beschleunigt hatte, sondern in normalem Tempo einfach weitergegangen war. McKay legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und zwang ihn stehenzubleiben. „Colonel!"

„Hey!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. „Was soll das?" Barsch schüttelte er McKays Hand ab und richtete seine Krawatte wieder, die wenige Millimeter aus der Form geraten war.

„Was das soll?", wiederholte der Wissenschaftler. „Ich warte bereits seit einer halben Stunde auf Sie! Sie sollten mir heute bei meinen Experimenten helfen!" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Colonel nicht wie sonst üblich seine Uniform trug, sondern einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd sowie Krawatte. „Oh, nein! Jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie mich wegen eines Dates versetzen! Wer ist es?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein! Sagen Sie nichts! Die kleine Blondine aus Sektion Sieben, hm? Ich wusste es! Sie haben schon seit wir hier sind…"

„Ho! Ho! Moment mal!", unterbrach der Colonel ihn. „Ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor!"

„Missverständnis? Was ist an „Dienstag, 17 Uhr, mein Labor" missverständlich?", verlangte Rodney zu wissen. „Hören Sie: Meinetwegen können Sie mit jeder Frau auf diesem Stützpunkt ausgehen, aber ich kann für meine Experimente nicht auf Sie verzichten. Sie sind an diesem Ort der einzige, mit dem Gen. Außer mir natürlich, aber ich kann schlecht gleichzeitig Versuchskaninchen und Wissenschaftler spielen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr Gen stärker ausgeprägt ist", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu, um dann lauter fortzufahren: „Also, kommen Sie jetzt mit!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, bereit jederzeit die Sicherheitskräfte zu rufen, wenn Sheppard versuchen sollte, lieber zu seiner Verabredung zu gehen. Doch noch mitten in der Bewegung gefror er. „Colonel?", entfuhr es ihm verwirrt. Sein Kopf flog herum – zu dem Mann, der da stand und genauso aussah wie Sheppard, der nun ebenfalls überrascht an dem Wissenschaftler vorbei sah. „Brendan?"

* * *

„Cousins?", fragte McKay fassungslos. Sheppard nickte ihm über den Tisch hinweg zu, während er eine Tasse Kaffee zu seinem Mund führte. Brendan saß etwas entfernt auf einem Laborstuhl. Immer wieder wanderte McKays Blick von einem zum Anderen. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach verblüffend. Hätte Sheppard behauptet, dass Brendan Dean sein Zwillingsbruder sei, hätte er ihm das auf den ersten Blick sofort geglaubt. Sie sahen absolut gleich aus!

„Außer unseren Müttern hat uns nie einer auseinander halten können", erklärte Dean. „Schon ein merkwürdiger biologischer Zufall…" Er zog die Schultern in die Höhe. „Aber was machst du hier überhaupt, John? Ich dachte, du bist irgendwo im ewigen Eis?" Sheppard seufzte.

„Lange Geschichte", entgegnete er, führte erneut seine Tasse zu seinem Mund und sah über deren Rand hinweg Rodney bedeutungsschwer an. „Und bei dir?", fragte er schließlich. „Was hat die NSA auf Area 51 zu suchen?"

„Meine Kollegin hatte hier einen Termin", antwortete er ausweichend. „Ich habe sie begleitet." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Sie müsste auch jetzt langsam mal fertig sein", meinte er und erhob sich. „Hey, John, was hältst du davon, wenn wir später gemeinsam etwas essen gehen?"

„Zuerst brauche ich ihn für meine Experimente!", warf Rodney schnell ein.

„Gut, kein Problem", entgegnete Brendan. „Vorschlag: Ihr meldet euch, wenn ihr fertig seid und dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam essen."

* * *

Sie trafen sich in der Raucherecke. Area 51 galt vielleicht als einer der geheimnisvollsten Orte der Erde. Doch auch vor diesem Platz hatten die Rechtsprechung und die Gesetze der USA nicht Halt gemacht. Als in den 90er Jahren das Rauchen immer mehr zu einem verpönten Zeitvertreib geworden war, hatte man es auch aus den Gebäuden der Area 51 verbannt. Was damals aus Gründen der Gesundheit erfolgt war, sollte nun zwei Personen in die Hand spielen, die sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit an dem einzigen Platz trafen, an dem die Mitarbeiter der Militärbasis ungestört ihrer legalen Sucht nachgehen durften. Sie trafen sich gerade, als am Horizont die letzten Sonnenstrahlen den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit verloren. Im Dämmerlicht glühten die beiden angezündeten Zigaretten deutlich sichtbar.

„Heute Nacht", sagt eine der beiden Personen, nachdem sie sich nach möglichen Zuhörern umgesehen hatte. Doch sie schienen alleine zu sein. Vor einer halben Stunde hatten auch die letzten zivilen Mitarbeiter ihre Arbeit beendet. Die meisten waren bereits zuhause, saßen vor dem Fernseher, ließen sich von ihren Kindern und Ehepartnern die Neuigkeiten des Tages erzählen und warteten auf das Abendessen. Die Tagschicht der Soldaten würde in etwa einer Stunde enden. Sie waren nun mehrheitlich mit ihrer vorfeierabendlichen Routine beschäftigt und wollten diese auf keinen Fall durch eine Zigarettenpause unterbrechen.

„Wie viel Uhr?", lautete die Gegenfrage.

„Das steht noch nicht fest. Aber wenn es los geht, wirst du es merken. Du weißt, wo du zu sein hast?"

„Ja. Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Man hat sich um alles gekümmert. Dumm nur, dass alles so schnell gehen muss. Als ob es jetzt noch auf ein paar Tage angekommen wäre! Wenn sie erst einmal wieder zu Hause wäre, wäre das alles viel einfacher."

„Und nicht direkt vor unserer Haustür."

* * *

Die Musik war laut, aber nicht aufdringlich, als Sheppard und McKay das „Billy Bobs Barbecue Grill" betraten. Die letzte Versuchsreihe hatte etwas länger gedauert, als geplant, daher waren Brendan und seine Kollegin schon vorausgefahren. Sheppard hatte telefonisch mit ihnen vereinbart, dass sie nachkommen würden.

„Sehen Sie sie?", fragte der Colonel und sah sich suchend in dem vollbesetzten Restaurant im Stil des Wilden Westens um. Mit Mühe riss McKay seinen Blick von einer hübschen Bedienung in knappem Jeans-Rock und enganliegender karierter Bluse los, die gerade ein Tablett mit Bierflaschen und Steaks an ihm vorbeijonglierte.

„Was?", fragte er. Sheppard verdrehte einfach nur die Augen. „Da sind sie", sagte er und deutete auf einen Ecktisch, an dem sich Brendan erhoben hatte und ihm nun zuwinkte. Langsam bahnten sich die beiden Männer ihren Weg zu dem Tisch.

„Schön, dass es doch noch geklappt hat", begrüßte Sheppards Cousin sie. „Darf ich vorstellen? Freya McAllister, meine Kollegin. Colonel John Sheppard, mein Cousin und Dr. Rodney McKay, sein Kollege." Normalerweise hätte McKay in dieser Situation einen Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf die weiblichen Vorzüge seines Gegenübers verschwendet. Freya war hübsch und sexy, das stand außer Frage. Doch etwas Merkwürdiges geschah. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Gefühl machte sich plötzlich bemerkbar, als er ihre Hand ergriff. Es war wie ein kleiner nagender Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Doch für lange Zeit hatte er es nicht mehr gespürt. Er wusste sofort, wer es war. Freya! Aus einem Impuls heraus, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, baute sich eine Barriere in seinem Kopf auf, der das Gefühl sofort unterband. Die Barriere war so kraftvoll, dass Freya förmlich ins Schwanken geriet. Nur McKays Hand über der ihren verhinderte für einen kurzen Moment, dass sie umfiel.

„Setzen wir uns doch", meinte Brendan. Sofort ließ McKay Freyas Hand los. Diese sah ihn verstört an. Sie schluckte unsicher. Doch niemandem schien dies aufzufallen. Sie setzen sich und für den Rest des Abends fragte sich McKay, ob es Absicht oder schlechte Gewohnheiten gewesen waren, die Freya dazu veranlasst hatten, seine Gedanken lesen zu wollen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel Zwei**

Es war halb eins in der Nacht als an Rodneys Tür geklopft wurde. Rodney saß noch an dem Schreibtisch, der aus nichts weiter als zwei Stelzen und einer polierten Holzplatte bestand und arbeitete. Das simple und schmale Bett war noch unberührt. Er war versucht das Klopfen an der Tür zu ignorieren, denn er wusste nur zu gut, wer es war. Nach dem Abendessen, das zu seiner Überraschung recht angenehm verlaufen war, waren sie alle vier in ihre Quartiere in den unterirdischen Wohnblock der Area 51 zurückgekehrt. Und schon zu diesem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass Freya ihm einen Besuch abstatten würde – wohlgemerkt hatte er es gewusst ohne dafür ihre Gedanken lesen zu müssen.

Rodney seufzte, als erneut geklopft wurde. Nur zu gerne hätte er geschlafen, statt an seinem Laptop zu sitzen und Berichte zu schreiben. Aber er war sich nicht sicher wie offen seine Gedanken waren wenn er schlief und Freyas Quartier lag nur zwei Stockwerke über dem seinen. Doch anscheinend konnte beziehungsweise wollte dieser weder schlafen noch von ihrem Quartier aus versuchen seine Gedanken zu lesen.

Rodney seufzte erneut als abermals angeklopft wurde – dieses Mal schon zögerlicher und leiser. Ob sie kurz davor war aufzugeben? Rodney wusste, dass die Antwort nur einen Gedanken entfernt war. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders.

Er erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Unsicher sah Freya ihn an. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich… ähm… ich…" Stöhnend verdrehte Rodney die Augen. „Hören Sie. Ich habe morgen einen langen Tag und werde von dabei von lauter Idioten umgeben sein, die keine Ahnung von ihrem eigenen Beruf haben. Ich würde also gerne schlafen gehen. Ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten." Er trat zur Seite und sichtlich erleichtert ging Freya an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer. Kaum hatte Rodney die Tür geschlossen, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: „Wer sind Sie? Ich meine, ich weiß wer Sie sind, aber… Sie haben gemerkt, dass ich Ihre Gedanken lesen wollte. Das hat bisher noch niemand!" Während Sie gesprochen hatte, war Rodneys Verwirrung immer mehr gewachsen.

„Sie sind noch nie einem anderen Scanner begegnet?", fragte er überrascht.

„Einem was?", entgegnete sie.

„Einem Scanner!", antwortete Rodney genervt. „Scanner! So jemand wie Sie und ich!"

„Scanner?", wiederholte Freya. Er hielt inne.

„Was genau wissen Sie eigentlich?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch. Freya öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten. Doch kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen. In diesem Moment heulte der Feueralarm auf.

* * *

Hektik und Chaos herrschten auf den Fluren vor den Quartieren. Verwirrte und zum Teil auch verängstigte Mitarbeiter irrten umher und versuchten Klarheit darüber zu erhalten, was geschehen war. Nirgends waren Soldaten in Uniform zu sehen, die für Ruhe und Aufklärung hätten sorgen können. Niemand schien in dem vorhandenen Chaos überhaupt Ordnung schaffen können und über allem dröhnte noch immer das Heulen der Sirene.

Hilflos sahen Rodney und Freya sich um. Kaum war der Alarm ertönt waren sie in den Flur hinausgetreten. Wortfetzen drangen nun über den Lärm zu ihnen.

„Die Fahrstühle funktionieren nicht!"

„Feuer…"

„…keine Ahnung…"

„Hast du Brian…"

„Ich sehe keinen Rauch!", schrie Rodney in Freyas Ohr. „Das Feuer scheint noch nicht zu uns vorgedrungen zu sein. Wir sollten verschwinden solange wir können!"

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", brüllte sie verständnislos zurück. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Doch kein Wort drang an ihr nur. Alles was sie hörte war der schrille Signalton.

„WAS?", entgegnete Rodney verwirrt. Wenigstens bei diesem Wort gelang es Freya es von seinen Lippen abzulesen.

„Ich wollte wissen, was Sie gesagt haben!", wiederholte sie noch lauter. Doch eine Verständigung bei diesem Lärm schien unmöglich zu sein. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Freya merkte, dass die Anstrengung des zurückliegenden Tages langsam zu viel für sie wurden. Die Gedanken strömten nur so auf sie ein und für einen Moment fürchtete sie um ihre Kontrolle, als die panische Angst aller Umstehenden auf sie fiel. Freya spürte wie sie ins Wanken geriet und stützte sich schließlich am Türrahmen ab. Ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger und sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Angst… unbändige Angst… _‚Einatmen, ausatmen! Nicht in Panik verfallen!', _wiederholte sie in Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Doch es schien nichts zu helfen. Sie spürte, wie die Panik auch sie ergriff. Gerade als sie meinte jegliche Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeit zu verlieren, verstummte endlich der Alarm. Erleichtert atmete Freya auf.

„Gott sei Dank!", sagte sie und begann langsam ihre Haltung zurückzugewinnen. Nach einigen Momenten wandte sie sich zu Rodney. „Wir sollten…"

„Bitte begeben Sie sich zurück in Ihre Quartiere. Die Lage ist unter Kontrolle", unterbrach sie jedoch eine Computerstimme, die aus den selben Lautsprechern ertönte, aus der zuvor der Alarm übertragen worden war. „Einsatzkräfte Team 43.1 und 44.5 bitte in der Einsatzzentrale melden. Code Blau! Ich wiederhole: Code Blau!"

„Gut", seufzte Rodney auf. „Dann kann ich ja jetzt ins Bett gehen", kommentierte Rodney und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ihre fünf Minuten sind um." Er wollte sich bereits abwenden, als er durch die sich langsam verlaufende Menschenmenge zwei oder besser gesagt ein bekanntes Gesicht in zweifacher Ausfertigung auf sich zukommen sah.

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dean und warf Rodney einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Doch dieser bemerkte das gar nicht, sondern verdrehte stattdessen genervt die Augen.

„Ja, hier ist alles in Ordnung", kam er Freyas Antwort zuvor. „Ich würde nur gerne endlich ins Bett."

„Wissen Sie was passiert ist?", erkundigte sich Sheppard, seine Bemerkung völlig ignorierend.

„Nein", entgegnete Freya. „Wir… haben nur den Feueralarm gehört." Sie bemerkte die beiden fragenden Blicke auf sich und bemerkte verärgert, dass sie rot wurde. Jetzt wusste sie endlich einmal wie Brendan sich immer fühlte, wenn sie seine Gedanken las! Auch ohne ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen wusste sie, was er jetzt dachte. Gerne hätte sie ihm gesagt, was sie bei Rodney zu suchen hatte. Aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass sie damit Rodneys Vertrauen verspielen würde – falls er ihr überhaupt vertraute.

„Wir…", wiederholte Sheppard lang gezogen. Sein Blick wanderte von Freya zu Rodney und wieder zurück. „Ich… werde mal einen Blick nach draußen werfen. Mal schauen, was los ist." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Treppenhaus.

„Da das ja jetzt geklärt ist, gehe ich zurück in mein Quartier." Rodney gähnte ausgiebig. „Mein Bett wartet." Dean sah ihn wortlos an. Schließlich blickte er zu Freya. „Gute Nacht", wünschte er und folgte Sheppard. Seine Kollegin sah ihm nach. „Kommen Sie", forderte sie Rodney nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns auf und steuerte ebenfalls auf die Treppe zu.

„Oh, kommen Sie! Das kann doch jetzt wohl nicht ihr…" Rodney stöhnte auf. „Okay, okay! Ich komme ja schon!"

* * *

Der Alarm war verstummt. Doch sein Herz pochte schneller als jemals zuvor. Er stand alleine in dem dunklen Quartier. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, als ihm klar geworden war, dass alles schief gelaufen war. Sie war nicht hier! Sie war einfach nicht hier! Natürlich! Am Anfang hatten sie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie und dieser Brendan Dean… Aber dann hatte sie die erste Nacht hier in ihrem eigenen Quartier verbracht und auch heute Abend hatte die Aufzeichnung der Überwachungskamera deutlich gezeigt, dass sie in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer gegangen war. Aber zwischenzeitlich musste sie es wieder verlassen haben. Doch es half jetzt nichts. Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf. Er drehte sich auf dem Fuße um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

In den Fluren hatten sich die Menschen inzwischen verstreut. Die meisten waren nach der Durchsage bereits wieder in ihre Quartiere zurückgekehrt.

‚_Eigentlich sollten wir jetzt schon im Wagen sitzen', _durchfuhr es ihn. Aber stattdessen hatten sie nichts! Gar nichts! Wie sollten sie das bloß erklären? Andererseits: Warum hatte das Hauptquartier überhaupt beschlossen sie hier zu entführen statt bei ihr zuhause, wo nicht Hunderte von Soldaten stationiert waren? Das war die dämlichste Idee, die er in der letzten Zeit gehört hatte!

Aber gut. Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Denn sicherlich würde man sich morgen anfangen zu fragen, wer das Feuer gelegt hatte und aus welchem Grund. Zudem war es mehr als auffällig, dass mehrere Überwachungskameras im Wohnblock zeitgleich „ausgefallen" waren. Hätten sie Erfolg gehabt, wäre das alles nebensächlich gewesen. Denn dann wären sie durch Freyas Verschwinden alleine schon mit der Nase darauf gestoßen worden, dass alles – das Feuer, die nicht funktionierenden Kameras und Freyas Verschwinden – zusammengehörte. Dann wäre es allerdings auch egal gewesen. Niemand hätte sie mehr aufhalten können. Nun mussten sie um alles fürchten, was sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren aufgebaut hatten.

* * *

Unbändige Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen. Sheppard hatte die Tür nach draußen aufgestoßen und sofort war die Hölle persönlich ihnen entgegengeschlagen. Nur Sekunden nach ihm hatten Brendan, Rodney und Freya den Ausgang erreicht.

Fassungslos richteten sich ihre Blicke auf das Flammenmeer, das sich vor ihnen in den Himmel streckte und die Nacht in ein glühend rot-oranges Licht tauchte.

„Schnell, schnell, hierher!", trug der Wind die Stimme eines Soldaten, der seinen Kameraden zuwinkte, um ihnen zu zeigen wo der Wasserschlauch hin musste.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Brendan. „Was ist das für ein Gebäude? Sind da Menschen drin?"

„Nein!", antwortete Rodney über den Lärm hinweg, den das Feuer verursachte. „Das ist eine Lagerhalle!" Entsetzt riss der Polizist die Augen auf.

„Lager? Was wird dort gelagert? Welches Material?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete er. Besorgt wandte sich Brendan an seinen Cousin. „Wenn da drin Waffen und Munition sind, kann das jede Sekunde in die Luft fliegen!"

„Das ist mir auch klar!", fauchte Sheppard zurück. „Ihr drei geht sofort zurück. Die unterirdischen Anlagen sind speziell gesichert. Dort seid ihr in Sicherheit!"

„Und Sie?", fragte Rodney.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich helfen kann.", antwortete er.

„Ich komme mit", erklärte Brendan. Gemeinsam stürzten sie sich in das Geschehen und bereits nach wenigen Momenten waren sie untergetaucht in der Masse an Soldaten, die gemeinsam das Feuer bekämpften.

Warnend sah Rodney Freya an. „Vergessen Sie es!", fauchte er. „Wir gehen zurück in das Gebäude." Nur einen Moment lang fragte sie sich wie er ihre Gedanken hatte lesen können, bevor sie entsetzt protestierte.

„Wir können Sie doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!", schrie sie auf.

„Wir lassen sie nicht alleine! Da sehen Sie!" McKay deutete auf die zahlreichen Soldaten, die gemeinsam gegen das Feuer ankämpften. „Unmengen von ausreichend geschulten Personen sind bei ihnen. Glauben Sie mir, wir beide würden da nur stören!"

„Wir bleiben!", entschied Freya. Sie ergriff Rodneys Hand und zog ihn zur Ecke des Gebäudes. „Wir warten hier in sicherer Entfernung."

„Sicherer Abstand? Wissen Sie eigentlich was Sie da reden?", entfuhr es ihm, als sie hinter der Mauer in Deckung gingen. „Wenn in diesem Gebäude Munition und Waffen sind, wäre noch nicht einmal Las Vegas eine sichere Entfernung von uns!"

* * *

Er war bereits fast am Wagen gewesen, um Ryan und Ian zu sagen, dass die ganze Sache abgeblasen war, als er sie gesehen hatte. Auf dem Weg aus dem unterirdischen Gebäudekomplex war er absichtlich einen Umweg gelaufen, um so vielen Personen wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur so konnte er es sich erklären, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Denn sie konnte nur wenige Momente zuvor oben an der Erdoberfläche angekommen sein. Er hatte noch das Zufallen der schweren Schutztür gehört.

Zusammen mit einer anderen Gestalt war Freya um die Ecke gebogen und hatte sich, fast ganz im Schatten verborgen, an die Hauswand gedrückt. Von diesem Platz aus sagen beide zu der Lagerhalle hinüber, die inzwischen vollständig in Flammen stand. In Gedanken beglückwünschte er sich selbst. Vielleicht war das Feuer doch noch ein ganz nützliches Ablenkungsmanöver.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und bereits kurze Zeit später hatte er den Wagen erreicht. Ian saß hinter dem Steuer des Trucks, während Ryan rauchend neben dem bulligen Gefährt stand.

„Ryan, komm her!", rief er. Du musst mir helfen! Wir haben umdisponiert!"

* * *

„Wenn das Feuer auf die anderen Gebäude übergreift…", murmelte Freya besorgt. Ihr Blick war mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Faszination auf die meterhohen Flammen gerichtet, die das Gebäude zu zerfressen schienen. Von überall schienen nun die als Feuerwehr eingesetzten Soldaten herbeigeeilt zu kommen, um den Kampf gegen das Feuer aufzunehmen. Doch die zahlreichen Wasserschläuche schienen nichts gegen die Flammen ausrichten zu können.

„Die unterirdischen Anlagen sind atom- und neutronenbombensicher gebaut", erklärte Rodney nervös. „Denen kann Feuer nichts anhaben – und deshalb sollten wir jetzt wirklich…"

„Dr. McKay!", unterbrach sie ihn zurechtweisend. Unter ihrem rügenden Blick wurde er rot. Plötzlich stutzte sie. „Rauchen Sie?", fragte sie überrascht. Rodney verzog verwirrt das Gesicht.

„Rauchen! Nein! Wissen Sie eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist? Eine Zigarette enthält…"


	4. Chapter 4

Zuerst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews :-). Ich hoffe, es wird euch auch weiterhin gut gefallen :-)

* * *

**Drittes Kapitel**

Rodneys erster Gedanke galt einer Zigarette. _‚Zigarette? Warum Zigarette? Ich habe noch nie geraucht. Na ja, zumindest keine Zigarette'_, war sein zweiter. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf. Was war geschehen? Er erinnerte sich noch daran, mit Freya das Flammenmeer aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtet zu haben. _‚Vielleicht war die Entfernung doch nicht ganz so sicher gewesen'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Ich habe es Freya ja gleich gesagt. Vermutlich ist irgendetwas in die Luft geflogen und hat uns getroffen. Oh, Gott! Ich könnte eine Gehirnverletzung haben!' _Ruckartig gingen seine beiden Hände zu seinem Kopf. Kein Verband. Keine Wunde. Kein Blut. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Moment! Bei einer Gehirnverletzung musste doch gar keine äußere Wunde vorhanden sein!

„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt vor ihm. Instinktiv ging Rodney in Deckung. Moment mal! Wo war er hier? War das die Rückbank eines Autos?

„Ich weiß, aber was sollen wir machen?", fragte eine andere Stimme zurück. „Du hast doch gehört, was Michael gesagt hat: Wir sollen ihn mitnehmen, damit er nicht heute Nacht gefunden wird und heraus kommt, dass wir die Frau haben."

‚_Frau? Welche Frau?'_, fragte sich Rodney gerade, als sein Blick auf Freya fiel, die neben ihm auf der Rückbank des Wagens lag. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Körper schlapp. Vorsichtig tastete seine Hand nach ihrem Puls, während seine Gedanken langsam nach dem Bewusstsein der beiden Männer griffen, die vorne im Wagen saßen. Es war nur ein kleiner Eingriff. Wenn sie jetzt in den Rückspiegel sahen, würden sie genau das sehen, was sie erwarteten: Zwei bewusstlose Menschen. Er ergriff Freyas Handgelenk. Ihr Puls schlug langsam und regelmäßig.

„Ja, trotzdem", gab der andere Mann zu. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir ihn irgendwo aus dem Wagen werfen könnten. Wir sind doch hier in der Wüste. Wenn wir Glück haben, taucht er nie wieder auf." Erwartungsvoll sah er den Fahrer an.

„Ryan, vergiss es!", entgegnete er. „Wir sind eh in einer halben Stunde am Flughafen. Dann verfrachten wir beide in den Flieger und nichts davon ist mehr unser Problem. Außerdem: Glaubst du wirklich die hören einfach auf nach ihm zu suchen? Früher oder später finden die ihn – Wüste hin, Wüste her. Und wenn wir Pech haben", er warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, „dann lebt er noch. Mann, wir wissen nicht wie lange die noch bewusstlos sind! Nur weil diese blöde Kuh nicht alleine war, mussten wir die Dosis an Schlafmittel auf zwei Personen verteilen! Kapierst du denn gar nicht, was das heißt? Die beiden könnten schon aufwachen, bevor wir überhaupt am Flugplatz sind! Wenn wir jetzt noch einen Umweg von der Straße runter machen, um den Typen auszusetzen werden sie auf jeden Fall wach!"

Rodneys Gedanken rasten. Sie waren also bald an einem Flugplatz – und wie ging es von dort weiter? Wo wollten sie sie hinbringen? Am besten fand er es erst gar nicht heraus! Sie mussten die beiden loswerden – und zwar je schneller desto besser. Und dann nichts wie zurück auf Area 51!

„Ob man auf der Area schon gemerkt hat, dass die beiden verschwunden sind?", fragte der Beifahrer mit deutlich hörbarer Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Quatsch!" Ian schwieg kurz. „Wenn sie es gemerkt hätten, hätte sich einer unserer Leute dort schon längst gemeldet."

Okay, damit war eine Rückkehr nach Area 51 vom Tisch! Rodney würde keinen Fuß dorthin setzen, solange die verrückten Entführer sich dort die Klinke in die Hand gaben. Doch was jetzt? Genervt verdrehte Rodney die Augen. Warum war Sheppard eigentlich nie da, wenn man ihn WIRKLICH brauchte? Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Freya. Von ihr konnte er momentan auch keine Hilfe erwarten. Was also jetzt? Gut, als erstes musste er Doof Und Doofer loswerden. Aber wie? Mit Freya einfach aus dem Wagen zu springen, war blödsinnig. Und Gewalt? Ja, genau! Er konnte sich schon ganz genau vorstellen, wie er die beiden überwältigte und K.O. schlug. Aber vielleicht… sollten einfach Doof und Doofer aus dem Wagen springen. Er atmete tief durch. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er das gemacht hatte…

„Springen Sie aus dem Auto!", sagte er laut. Entsetzt wirbelten Ian und Ryan herum.

„Verdammter…!", schrie Ian auf. Für einen Moment verlor er die Kontrolle über den Wagen und Rodney spürte, wie er gegen die Fahrertür gedrückt wurde. Doch seine Gedanken hielten an ihrem Ziel fest.

Im letzten Augenblick gelang es Ian das Steuer wieder herumzureißen, bevor das Auto von der Straße abkommen konnte. Ruckartig wurde Rodney gegen Freya geschleudert. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er aber, wie Ryan nach dem Türgriff tastete. Sofort wurde die Tür nach außen gerissen, als er sie öffnete.

„Scheiße, Ryan! Was tust du da?", brüllte Ian. Sein Kollege löste den Sicherheitsgurt.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun!", jammerte er verzweifelt. Dann ließ er einfach los. Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen stürzte er aus dem sich immer noch bewegenden Fahrzeug. Sofort trat Ian auf die Bremse! Er sprang aus dem Wagen.

„Ryan! Ryan!" Fluchend rannte er zurück zu der Stelle, an der sein Mitfahrer regungslos liegengeblieben war.

Umständlich kletterte Rodney über die Vordersitze. Der Schlüssel steckte im Zündschloss. Schnell zog er die Türen zu und betätigte die Zentralverriegelung. Sein Blick fiel in den Rückspiegel. Mit Ians Hilfe rappelte sich Ryan mühevoll auf. Beider Blicke fiel auf den Wagen. Nichts wie weg hier!

* * *

„Und das ist wirklich alles passiert?", fragte Freya über den Tisch hinweg. Die Bedienung des kleinen Truck-Stopps trat zu ihnen und schenkte ihnen wortlos Kaffee nach. Bei dem Anblick des starken Gebräus verdrehte Rodney genüsslich die Augen. Er nahm die Tasse, atmete tief den Geruch ein und sprach erst, als die Bedienung außer Hörweite war.

„Ja, das ist wirklich passiert", antwortete er. „Und glauben Sie mir, ich werde auch nicht gerne entführt!"

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht!", sagte sie. „Wer sollte mich überhaupt entführen wollen? Ich habe keine Feinde!"

„Sie arbeiten bei der NSA", entgegnete er verständnislos. „Natürlich haben Sie Feinde! Ich würde sogar sagen, Sie haben definitiv mehr Feinde als ich – und das will etwas heißen. Und was die Entführung angeht: Sie sind ein Scanner!"

„Ein Scanner", wiederholte sie langsam. „Das Wort haben Sie gestern Nacht auch benutzt." Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm. „Ist das der Grund warum der Beifahrer einfach so aus dem Wagen gesprungen ist?" Rodney sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Was wissen Sie eigentlich wirklich über Menschen wie Sie und mich?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß gar nichts."


	5. Chapter 5

Ich war dieses Mal schnell. Besser nicht daran gewöhnen ;-)

**Viertes Kapitel**

Beide schwiegen als sie langsam die Stufen hinabstiegen. Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem Beton hallte in dem hohen und menschenleeren Treppenhaus wieder. Über ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Immer weiter drangen sie in den unterirdischen Komplex vor. Der Kampf gegen die Flammen schien ihnen endlos angedauert zu haben. Doch sie hatten es geschafft. Irgendwie – John konnte es sich gar nicht mehr erklären, wie sie die Schlacht gewonnen hatten. Er wusste nicht wie viele Soldaten im Einsatz gewesen waren. Aber es schienen nie genug zu sein. Doch schließlich war es die Morgensonne gewesen, die den Himmel erhellte und nicht länger die Flammen.

Inzwischen war auch der letzte Brandherd gelöscht und der Befehlshaber hatte einen Teil der Helfer zurück in die Quartiere geschickt. Die anderen sollten bei den dringendsten Aufräumarbeiten helfen sowie die Wachschicht übernehmen, für den Fall, dass doch wieder ein Feuer ausbrechen sollte. Eigentlich hatte John weiter helfen wollen, aber er hatte auch gesehen, wie erschöpft Brendan war. Er kannte seinen Cousin viel zu gut, als dass er ihm vorgeschlagen hätte, alleine zu den Wohnräumen zurückzukehren. Also begleitete er ihn und um ehrlich zu sein, war er auch ganz froh darum. Vielleicht wurde er einfach nur alt. Zum Glück war wenigstens Rodney nicht in das ganze Chaos mit hineingeraten. Der Wissenschaftler zog ja sonst den Ärger magisch an. Doch dieses Mal schien der Kelch an ihm vorüber gegangen zu sein.

Müde trottete Brendan hinter seinem Cousin her. Hätte er einen Beweis dafür gebraucht, dass John eindeutig in besserer körperlicher Konstitution war als er, hatte er ihn nun. Doch was bedeutete das schon? Immerhin verbrachte er selbst einen großen Teil seiner Zeit hinter dem Schreibtisch und nicht wie John bei… na, bei was eigentlich? So genau wusste er das ja auch nicht. Aber ihn interessierte auch etwas anderes viel mehr: Was hatte Freya früher in dieser Nacht bei diesem McKay zu suchen gehabt? Warum war sie in seinem Quartier gewesen? War er etwa die Sorte Mann, auf die Freya stand? Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. Er stöhnte auf.

Mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich John zu ihm um.

„Alles okay?", fragte er. Brendan wurde rot.

„Ja, ja", winkte er ab. „Sag mal, hast du Freya und McKay vorhin noch gesehen?"

„Wann vorhin?", wollte er wissen.

„Na, während der Löscharbeiten." Er versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. Aber er konnte an seiner eigenen Stimme hören, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er sich eigentlich Gedanken machte. Schließlich war Freya seine Kollegin. Er hatte ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt – und bei wem. Vor allem an einem solch verrückten Ort wie diesem.

„Sie werden zurück in ihre Quartiere gegangen sein", meinte sein Cousin. „Und inzwischen sitzen sie mit Sicherheit wieder an ihrer Arbeit. Na ja, zumindest Rodney." Er gähnte. „Und wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor er mich wieder für seine Experimente herum kommandiert."

* * *

Zitternd kauerte er in seinem Versteck. Immer wieder spielte sich die Szene vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Die Frau… Der Mann…. Die Spritzen. Das leise Aufschreien. Der kurze Kampf. Er hatte sich versteckt. Er war eben kein Held; brauchte es auch gar nicht zu sein. Das hatte auch der General gesagt. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Alles was ihn interessierte waren Moleküle und das hatte der General anerkannt. Was konnte also falsch daran sein, sich genau wieder so zu verhalten? Er hatte sich doch nur versteckt, als er die Gestalten gesehen hatte.

Das Gerücht, dass ein Gebäude brannte, hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer nach oben gelockt. Jetzt wünschte er sich, weniger neugierig gewesen zu sein.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war. Doch nun war es fast schon taghell von der Sonne, die bereits vor geraumer Zeit ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont geworfen hatte. Sollte er es wagen? Nein! Er zog seine Beine näher an seine Brust. Nein, es war noch viel zu früh! Er konnte noch nicht aus seinem Versteck! Der General würde ihm bestimmt zustimmen! Vielleicht waren diese Männer noch in der Nähe! Sie warteten irgendwo da draußen auf ihn. Sie wollten auch ihn! Sie warteten nur darauf, dass er einen Fehler machte und ihnen verriet, wo er war.

* * *

Fluchend schlang Rodney die Arme enger um seinen Körper. Amarillo! Pah! Texas! Was für ein Unsinn! Wie war er eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, dass es hier warm sein könnte? Bloß weil diese verfluchte Stadt in TEXAS lag! Warum stellte die eigentlich keine Warnschilder an der Staatsgrenze auf mit der Aufschrift: „Nur für den Fall, dass sie bisher dachten, hier wäre es warm: Das stimmt nicht und Sie sind ein Idiot!"? Die Temperaturen lagen noch nicht einmal im zweistelligen Bereich! Und sie hatten natürlich nicht die dafür passende Kleidung an! Wozu auch? Area 51 lag a) in der Wüste und war b) in Kälteperioden beheizt.

„Können Sie mal damit aufhören?", keifte Freya, die neben ihm ging.

„Ich soll aufhören zu frieren?", gab Rodney entsetzt zurück. „Aber natürlich! Gerne doch! Stehlen wir ein Auto und fahren nach Las Vegas! Wenn wir dann in der Wüste sitzen, verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich aufhören werde kalt zu haben!"

„Rodney, bitte!", knirschte sie. „Nicht so laut! Man hört uns!" Beruhigend lächelnd nickte sie den Passanten zu, die sie mit merkwürdigen Blicken musterten. „Und nun kommen Sie", flötete sie und ergriff seinen Arm. Barsch schüttelte er ihre Hand ab, aber folgte ihr murrend.

„Und was jetzt?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen. Stöhnend verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Das wissen Sie doch: Wir suchen nach einem Ort, an dem wir uns in Ruhe verstecken und darüber nachdenken können, wie es weitergehen soll", erinnerte sie ihn. „Wir brauchen einen Plan."

„Was Sie nicht sagen", keifte Rodney. „Haben Sie nicht genau dasselbe gesagt, als wir den Wagen außerhalb der Stadt stehen gelassen haben?"

„Nein", gab sie zurück. „Ich habe das gesagt, direkt bevor wir an der Tankstelle den alten Ford ohne Navigationsgerät gestohlen haben, um kein GPS-Signal zu hinterlassen. Und jetzt helfen Sie doch einmal mit. Sehen Sie sich um, lesen Sie Gedanken, helfen Sie mir einen Ort zu finden, an dem man sich gut verstecken kann." Theatralisch aufstöhnend blieb Rodney stehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden lächelte er auf. „Forsborough Reifenfabrik", verkündete er. Freya verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Bitte?"

„Der Mann da drüben hat gerade seinem alten Job nachgetrauert. Er hatte eine unterbezahlte Stelle, die mit schwerer körperlicher Arbeit verbunden war und seiner Lunge nachhaltig geschadet hat", erklärte er. „Die Fabrik wurde vor zwei Jahren geschlossen und steht jetzt leer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fünftes Kapitel**

Sergeant Michael Kessler gähnte. Es war wenige Minuten vor acht Uhr am Morgen und eine viel zu kurze Nacht lag hinter ihm.

Wie seine zahlreichen Kameraden hatte auch er das Feuer bekämpft. Rund fünf Stunden lang war er im Einsatz gewesen, bevor sein kommandierender Offizier ihn und einige andere zurück in ihre Quartiere geschickt. Eine Dusche und knapp anderthalb Stunden Schlaf waren der Tortur gefolgt. Nun fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Seine Arme schmerzten vom Muskelkater und sein Kopf stand kurz vor einer Explosion. Die verschwitzte Uniform klebte an seinem Körper und der Gedanke daran eine ganze Schicht durchstehen zu müssen, bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Er trat aus dem Unteroffizierskasino hinaus in die Sonne und rückte als erstes seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. Zur Hölle mit diesem Feuerteufel, dem sie die ganze Aufregung zu verdanken hatten. Noch während sie das Feuer bekämpft hatten, waren die ersten Gerüchte aufgekommen, dass jemand mit Benzinkanister und Streichholz nachgeholfen hatte. Für Kessler war klar, dass daran durchaus was dran sein konnte. Wie hätte das Feuer sonst entstehen können? Es handelte sich um eine Lagerhalle für Schreibmaterial und Toilettenpapier! Er wusste zwar, dass auch Papier zur Selbstentzündung neigte – aber nur, wenn das Papier nass war und sich Fäulnisgase bildeten. Ganz an ihm vorbeigegangen war der Chemieunterricht schließlich nicht.

Er seufzte. Der Kerl konnte von Glück reden, wenn die MPs ihn erwischten bevor er oder eines der anderen armen Schweine, die gestern Nacht im Einsatz waren, herausbekamen wer da gezündelt hatte. Aber er hatte es ja schon immer gewusst: Diese Wüste ließ die Leute durchdrehen. Er musste zusehen, dass er hier wegkam. Es musste doch noch eine andere Stelle für einen talentierten, durchtrainierten Sergeant geben, die nicht auf Area 51, in Afghanistan oder dem Irak lag.

Kessler blieb nahe eines Müllcontainers stehen und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch zwei Minuten bis zu Schichtbeginn. Er war schon in Sichtweite der verkohlten Ruine, die gestern Nacht noch der Inbegriff des Infernos gewesen war. Dort sollte er also heute seine Schicht verbringen. Auf und ab gehen und ja niemanden zu nah an den Tatort heranlassen, bis die Spezialermittler vor Ort waren. Eigentlich klang das nicht so schlimm. Jedenfalls besser als der berüchtigte „Sporttag" – der Tag, an dem der Morgen mit einem 24-Kilometer-Lauf begann, bevor weitere Gemeinheiten ihres Kommandanten folgten. Er zog seine Zigarettenschachtel aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Uniformhose und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. _‚Nur noch diese eine und dann ran an die Arbeit'_, schwor er sich gerade, als er ein Quietschen vernahm. Überrascht fuhr er herum. Nach dieser Nacht war es auf der Basis ungewohnt ruhig und leise. Das Quietschen hatte diesen ungewohnten Frieden gestört. Doch als sich Kessler umblickte, konnte er die Quelle des Geräusches nicht ermitteln. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Das war merkwürdig. Sein Blick fiel auf den Container. _‚Komisch'_, dachte er und wandte sich wieder um. Langsam nahm er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, bereit sich sofort wieder umzudrehen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Und es wurde nötig. Kaum berührten seine Lippen seine Zigarette ertönte das langgezogene Quietschen erneut. Kessler wirbelte herum und sah, wie der obere Teil des Containers nach unten fiel. Sprintend legte er die wenigen Meter zurück und riss den Deckel hoch.

„Oh, Gott! Tun Sie mir nichts! Bitte tun Sie mir nichts!", hallte es ihm entgegen. Die Stimme war panisch. Entsetzt riss Kessler die Augen auf. „Dr. Eisenstein!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

* * *

Es war Punkt acht Uhr, als Morgan sein Büro im sechsten Stockwerk eines Bürogebäudes in Philadelphia. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine blaue Seidenkrawatte. In seiner Hand hielt er seine schwarze Aktentasche, die er heute Morgen noch akkurat von der dünnen Staubschicht befreit hatte, die sich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen darauf gelegt hatte.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Vorzimmer öffnete, sah seine Sekretärin Madeleine von ihrem Computerbildschirm auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Ulreich", begrüßte sie ihn. „Wie war ihr Urlaub?" Ihr Vorgesetzter verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Zu kurz" entgegnete er und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm die Worte „Ich bin urlaubsreif" über die Lippen kamen. Stattdessen steuerte er lautlos seufzend das Nebenzimmer an, in dem sich sein Büro befand.

„Der Bericht von Dr. Rosarius habe ich Ihnen schon hingelegt", informierte seine Sekretärin ihn, die ihm folgte. „Jimmy kommt heute Morgen etwas später. Er hat sich letzten Mittwoch den Fuß gebrochen. Mr. Finnegan hat gestern angerufen und um einen Termin gebeten, um die Malta-Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

„Und habe ich Zeit für ihn?", wollte Morgan wissen.

„Mittwoch 15Uhr, Donnerstag 9Uhr05 und Donnerstag 11Uhr", entgegnete sie. Morgans Lächeln wurde weicher. Auf Madeleine war Verlass. Sie verlor nie den Überblick. Er fragte sich, was er wohl machen würde, wenn sie wie angedroht in zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand ging und statt mit ihm ihre Zeit mit ihren Enkelkindern in Wyoming verbrachte.

„Dann nehmen wir den Termin am Mittwoch", entschied er und ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Miss Walters bittet um Rückruf", antwortete sie. „Kaffee?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte er, während er bereits nach dem Telefonhörer griff. Er wählte die Nummer und Madeleine ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Wütend registrierte Morgan, dass seine Nervosität mit jeder gedrückten Taste zunahm. Er hatte bereits den ganzen Morgen dieses Gefühl einer nahenden Katastrophe verspürt. Es hatte ihn heute Morgen das Frühstück nicht genießen lassen, hatte ihn dazu gebracht seine Krawatte drei Mal zu binden, weil sie ihm nicht akkurat genau saß, nur damit sie danach genauso aussah wie vorher und seine Aktentasche zu putzen, nur um Zeit zu schinden. Auf dem Weg ins Büro war er sogar einen Umweg gefahren, wohl wissend, dass er es ja doch nicht verhindern konnte.

In der Leitung tutete es nur ein Mal, bevor abgehoben wurde.

„Sie ist entkommen", erklärte seine Mitarbeiterin Natalia Walters sofort. Morgans Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", verlangte er zu wissen. Mit Ruhe gelang es ihm seine Stimme zu beherrschen.

„Sie war nicht alleine und dann… gab es Probleme mit dem Sedativum", informierte sie ihn. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen seufzte er lautlos auf.

„Und jetzt sind sie wieder auf Area 51", murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu Walters.

„Nein, Sir. Sie sind einfach… verschwunden. Aber wir haben den Wagen gefunden und versucht ihre Spur zu folgen", sagte sie.

„Was ist mit den beiden Männern?"

„Sie konnten sich bis zum Flugplatz durchschlagen und uns von dort Meldung erstattet." Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Kümmern Sie sich um die beiden", ordnete er schließlich an und legte auf. Eine Sekunde später brachte Madeleine ihm lächelnd seinen Kaffee mit drei Stück Zucker und einem winzigen Schuss Milch.

* * *

Stöhnend öffnete Sheppard die Augen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber es war eindeutig nicht lange genug gewesen. Blind tastete er im Dunkeln nach seinem Wecker. Er betätigte die kleine Lampe daran und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Ziffernblatt. Halb neun am Morgen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er wusste es nicht genau. Er war zu müde gewesen, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen, als er in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt war. Allerdings konnten es nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden gewesen sein.

Sheppard schaltete die Lampe wieder aus, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss erneut die Augen. Doch der Schlaf kam einfach nicht zurück. Stattdessen spürte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengrube. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Missmutig drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke bis an die Nasenspitze und zwang sich dazu sich zu entspannen. Doch so sehr Sheppard auch versuchte dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren – es verschwand einfach nicht. „Atlantis", murmelte er. „Immer wenn eine Katastrophe passiert, lässt die nächste nicht lange auf sich warten." Seufzend setzte er sich auf und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Augen. Natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es so kam. Die brennende Lagerhalle ging zwar vermutlich auf das Konto eines Pyromanen. Aber Sheppard hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass man ihn schnell ermitteln würde. Schließlich war das hier Area 51. Wenn jemand psychische Probleme dieser Art hatte, würde das nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben und natürlich war der vollständige Zugang zu den Akten der Psychologen dabei auch hilfreich. Man würde also den armen Kerl finden und sich um ihn kümmern – was immer man darunter verstand – und keine neue Katastrophe würde passieren. Das versuchte er jedenfalls sich selbst einzureden. Erneut griff Sheppard nach dem Wecker und sah auf das beleuchtete Zifferblatt. Neun Uhr. Es war Zeit für eine Dusche und dann würde er McKay einen Besuch abstatten.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später durchwanderte Sheppard mit einem Tablett in den Händen die Korridore in Richtung des Labors, das man McKay zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Nach der erfrischenden Dusche fühlte sich der Colonel schon um einiges munterer, auch wenn die Müdigkeit nicht vollständig gewichen war. Dazu hatte er einfach zu wenig geschlafen. Deshalb hatte er auch als erstes das Offizierskasino angesteuert und sich die größte Tasse Kaffee besorgt, die er bekommen konnte. Doch sie hatte nicht halb so gut gewirkt wie erhofft. Viel zu dünn und nicht einmal annähernd so stark wie er ihn gebraucht hätte, hatte er den Kaffee die Kehle hinuntergestürzt. Danach hatte er zwei weitere und mehrere Muffins bestellt und sich in Richtung seines Lieblingswissenschaftlers aufgemacht. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens Rodney gestern Nacht gut geschlafen hatte, wenn er schon als Feuerwehrmann unterwegs gewesen war. Obwohl… ihn würde ja schon interessieren, was genau da mit Freya lief. Ein Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Lippen. Er würde Rodney mal in der Richtung befragen. Das würde ihn selbst vielleicht auch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Das nervöse Gefühl in der Magengrube war nämlich immer noch da. Sheppard tat zwar sein bestes es zu ignorieren, aber es war hartnäckig.

Fast wäre er gegen die Tür gelaufen, als er Rodneys Labor betreten wollte. Im letzten Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, dass sich nicht alle Türen auf diesem Planeten von selbst öffneten und drückte die Klinke herunter. „Guten Morgen, Rodney", begrüßte er den Wissenschaftler und – starrte ins Leere. Rodneys Arbeitsplatz war verwaist. Verwirrt warf Sheppard einen Blick auf den Laptop. Ausgeschaltet?

„Dr. McKay ist noch nicht hier, Sir", ertönte eine Stimme halb hinter ihm. Erstaunt fuhr der Colonel herum. Dort stand ein sichtlich nervöser junger Wissenschaftler, der an einem der Ecktische gearbeitet haben musste.

„Noch nicht hier?", wiederholte Sheppard verständnislos. Sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Ja, Sir. Er schläft wohl noch. Ich bin seit sieben Uhr hier, aber ich habe ihn den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen", erklärte er.

„Haben Sie es mal in seinem Quartier versucht?", erkundigte er sich. Die Reaktion war blankes Entsetzen im Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers. „Sir?", entfuhr es ihm. Sheppard winkte ab. „Schon gut", meinte er und stellte als erstes das Tablett ab. Rodney war nicht bei der Arbeit. Das bedeutete Ärger. Und wenn er und Freya… nein, auch das würde Rodney nicht davon abhalten, morgens an seinem Laptop zu sitzen und seine Experimente zu machen. Das war alles etwas merkwürdig. Sein Quartier… genau! Er würde zuerst einmal in seinem Quartier nachsehen. Zum Teufel, das war Area 51! Was sollte Rodney hier schon groß passieren? Noch während er diesem Gedanken nachhing, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Brendan stürzte atemlos herein. Er sah so aus, wie Sheppard sich fühlte: übernächtigt.

„Da bist du ja!", rief sein Cousin erleichtert aus. „Du musst sofort mitkommen! Rodney und Freya… sie wurden vermutlich entführt!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sechstes Kapitel**

Nervös stand Sheppard in der Krankenstation. Nur eine dünne Wand und ein Fenster trennten ihn von dem Zimmer, in dem Dr. Robin Eisenstein auf einem Krankenbett lag. Noch waren seine Augen starr auf die Decke gerichtet und die fixierten Arme zuckten unkontrolliert. Doch der Arzt hatte bereits ein Schlafmittel in den Zugang injiziert. Sheppards schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt. Die Nervosität, die Ankündigung einer Katastrophe, war nicht einfach nur ein Gefühl gewesen. Sie war ein Instinkt gewesen, der ihm genau eingeflüstert hatte, dass Rodney in Gefahr war – und der Instinkt hatte Recht behalten.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Brendan Dean und nickte in Richtung des Wissenschaftlers. Colonel Karlee Richards von der Militärpolizei drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Er leidet unter einem Trauma", erklärte sie. „Vor zwei Jahren war er Zeuge, wie im Irak ein Konvoi überfallen wurde. Damals wurden zwei Soldaten und zwei Wissenschaftler verschleppt, drei weitere Soldaten starben im Gefecht. Die Entführungsopfer wurden später vor laufender Kamera als Ungläubige enthauptet. Eisenstein gelang es als einzigem sich zu verstecken und so zu überleben. Seitdem befindet er sich in psychologischer Behandlung."

„Kann er sich dann das ganze nicht ausgedacht haben? Wie glaubhaft ist er überhaupt?", schaltete sich Sheppard ein, obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Frage eigentlich müßig war. „Rodney und Freya könnten überall auf der Basis sein. Sie haben vorhin selbst gesagt, dass seit dem Feuer mehr oder weniger Chaos herrscht."

„Laut dem Arzt ist die Geschichte sehr glaubhaft. Er muss ein erneutes Trauma erlitten haben, das dem ersten sehr ähnlich ist. Außerdem passt seine Geschichte zu dem, was wir mit Sicherheit wissen: Es gibt Reifenspuren an der Stelle, an der er die Entführung beobachtet haben will. Außerdem haben wir Fußabdrücke von mindestens vier Personen gefunden und Hinweise auf einen Kampf", zählte die Ermittlerin auf.

„Aber wer sollte die beiden entführen wollen? Und warum?", wandte Brendan ein. „Freya ist Ermittlerin der NSA und Dr. McKay ist Physiker!"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", murmelte sein Cousin. „Rodney ist nicht irgendein Physiker. Er ist ein Genie - und er wird andauernd entführt. Haben die Überwachungskameras denn nichts aufgezeichnet?" Richards atmete tief durch.

„Verschiedene Aufnahmen sind verschwunden", erklärte sie. Überrascht sahen die beiden Männer sie an.

„Verschwunden", wiederholte Sheppard tonlos. Das wurde ja immer besser. In der Pegasus-Galaxie machten sich ihre Feinde wenigstens nicht die Mühe auch noch ihre Spuren zu verwischen – jedenfalls meistens nicht und selbst wenn gab es nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Möglichkeiten.

„Wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, war auf jeden Fall gut vorbereitet", kommentierte Brendan. „Gibt es außer Eisenstein sonst noch irgendjemanden, dem etwas aufgefallen ist?" Der Colonel schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viele Personen auf dieser Basis arbeiten?", entgegnete sie. „Den meisten Personen, die wir bisher verhört haben, ist nur eines aufgefallen: Das Feuer."  
„Das perfekte Ablenkungsmanöver", murmelte Sheppard.

„Sogar in doppelter Hinsicht", warf Richards ein. „An einem der Tore waren die Kommandomitglieder der Feuerwehr stationiert. Als der Alarm losging, verließen sie ihre Posten. Das Tor war nicht gesichert. Jeder konnte rein und raus, wie es ihm passte. Und genau dort haben wir erneut Reifenspuren gefunden: Es war derselbe Typ wie an unserem Tatort. Wir sind gerade dabei den Fahrzeugtyp zu identifizieren und anschließend schreiben wir es zur Fahndung aus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt", sagte Brendan. „Das Feuer, das Wachkommando am Tor, die fehlenden Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskameras… Die waren zu gut vorbereitet, um sich jetzt über das Fahrzeug schnappen zu lassen. Sie sind es vermutlich schon vor Stunden losgeworden. Sie werden es irgendwo in der Wüste finden, wo sie entweder in ein anderes Auto oder besser noch in einen Hubschrauber oder ein kleines Flugzeug umgestiegen sind."

„Und was sollen wir stattdessen machen?", keifte die Soldatin.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie der Spur nicht nachgehen sollen", erklärte er. „Ich will nur währenddessen einer anderen Frage nachgehen."

„Und welche Frage soll das sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die nach dem Maulwurf auf der Basis", antwortete Sheppard.

* * *

Leise stöhnend hielt sich Morgan seinen schmerzenden Schädel. Wie lange saß er schon über dieser Akte? Es schienen Stunden zu sein. Eigentlich hatte er nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterlagen werfen wollen – um sich ein genaueres Bild davon machen zu können, wie ernst die Lage war.

Überrascht hatte er feststellen müssen, dass die Person, mit der Freya zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Entführung zusammen gewesen war und mit deren Hilfe ihr die Flucht gelungen war, mitnichten ein Soldat oder Agent eines Geheimdienstes war. Nein, es handelte sich um einen Wissenschaftler – und noch dazu um einen nicht besonders sportlichen oder durchtrainierten! Wie war es möglich, dass ein halbbetäubter Wissenschaftler und eine halbbetäubte Frau zwei frühere Navy Seals überwältigten? Eigentlich konnte es nicht passiert sein. Und doch… Gedankenverloren lehnte sich Morgan in seinem Stuhl zurück. Bevor er sich die eiligst zusammengestellte Akte von Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay angesehen hatte, war er die schriftlich von den Telefonisten festgehaltenen Berichte von Ryan Scolari und Ian O'Shea durchgegangen. Laut diesen war Ryan ohne ersichtlichen Grund aus dem fahrenden Wagen gesprungen. Infolge dessen war McKay und Freya die Flucht gelungen.

Morgan hatte ja schon mehrfach Erfahrung mit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten von Soldaten und ehemaligen Soldaten gemacht. Aber das hier war mehr als außergewöhnlich. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hatten Freyas Fähigkeiten im Vorfeld der Aktion durchleuchtet. Sie hatten sie beobachtet und jede Demonstration ihres Könnens genau dokumentiert. Eines konnte er daher mit Sicherheit sagen: Telekinese gehörte nicht zu ihrem Repertoire. Ihre Fähigkeit beschränkte sich auf die Telepathie und diese zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch nur einseitig. Ob sie auch in der Lage war zu senden, mussten weitere Experimente zeigen. Wenn ja, wäre dies natürlich ein absoluter Erfolg für „Ajax". Doch schon jetzt war Freya für „Ajax" besonders interessant. Freyas Fähigkeiten waren sehr ausgeprägt und nicht nur rudimentär vorhanden. Aber es gab noch einen weiteren Grund, warum sie ausgewählt worden war. Es war sehr schwer überhaupt Scanner zu finden. Zwar existierten seitenlange Listen mit Namen. Aber viele dieser Personen waren untergetaucht und lebten nun unter falschem Namen. Andere waren der Droge Ephemerol verfallen und aufgrund der physischen Folgen der Abhängigkeit nicht für „Ajax" zu gebrauchen.

Und wenn McKay…? Sein Name stand auf keiner der Listen der ihnen bekannten Scanner. Das hatte Morgan sofort überprüfen lassen, nachdem er die Berichte gelesen hatte. Doch das sollte nichts heißen.

Morgan überkam eine Gänsehaut. Unter diesen Vorzeichen hatte die Entführung natürlich scheitern müssen. Darauf waren sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Aber auf der anderen Seite… Er ergriff das Photo von McKay, das der Akte hinzugefügt worden war. Vom Alter her könnte er durchaus ein Scanner sein. Ein Scanner, der zweifelsfrei die Telekinese beherrschte. So jemand konnte durchaus von Nutzen sein. Doch um ihn zu fassen, mussten sie Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen.

* * *

„Das ist doch verrückt", entfuhr es Freya. Rastlos lief sie in der weitläufigen Halle auf und ab. Durch die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben fielen wenig wärmende Sonnenstrahlen, in deren Licht der Staub auf dem Boden und in der Luft deutlich sichtbar wurde. „Wir müssen doch irgendetwas machen können!", fuhr sie fort. Der Klang ihrer Stimme wurde von den hohen Mauern zurückgeworfen und hallte gespenstisch wieder. Genervt verdrehte Rodney die Augen.

„Und was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach machen?", fragte er. „Wir wissen, dass auf Area 51 ein Verräter ist. Wenn wir jetzt zurückkehren, was denken Sie passiert dann? Es ist zu gefährlich!" Freya beschloss auf dieses Argument nicht einzugehen.

„Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen mit Brendan oder Colonel Sheppard Kontakt aufzunehmen", schlug sie vor.

„Sicher!" McKays Stimme triefte förmlich vor Ironie. „Rufen Sie doch Dean auf seinem Handy an! Ach, nein! Moment! Mobiltelefone sind ja auf Area 51 verboten! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Handy vermutlich abgehört wird, um uns zu finden! Bleibt also nur das Festnetz. Hoffentlich hat die Auskunft die Telefonnummer der nicht existierenden Area 51!"

„Was soll das heißen?" Freya runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wissen ihre eigene Telefonnummer nicht." Rodney seufzte und warf ihr den tadelnden Blick eines Mannes zu, der bemerkte, dass jemand ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht zuhörte.

„Das ist nicht MEINE Telefonnummer!", stellte er klar. „Ich arbeite normalerweise nicht auf Area 51. Und ich rufe dort auch nie an, weil an dem Ort, an dem ich arbeite, kein Telefon existiert!" Er stutzte. „Moment! Wir haben doch eine ganz andere Möglichkeit Kontakt mit Dean oder Colonel Sheppard aufzunehmen."

„Welche?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ruckartig wandte sich der Wissenschaftler zu ihr um.

„Dean weiß, dass Sie Telepathin sind!", erinnerte er sie. „Nehmen Sie Kontakt mit ihm auf!"

„Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen?", wiederholte sie. „Wie soll das gehen? Ich kann Gedanken lesen, aber keine Nachrichten verschicken. Und selbst wenn: Dean ist in New Mexico und ich hier in Texas! Auf diese Entfernung funktioniert das nicht!"

„Natürlich funktioniert das!", widersprach McKay heftig. „Sehen Sie, das ist wie bei einem Mobiltelefon: Mann kann senden und empfangen. Sie müssen sich bloß konzentrieren und es versuchen! Und was soll dieser Blödsinn von einer zu großen Entfernung?" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Man kann auf jede Entfernung Gedanken lesen! Man muss nur wissen, wessen Gedanken es sein sollen."

„Rodney!", unterbrach Freya seinen Monolog. „Woher soll ich wissen, was geht und was nicht? Ich saß wegen meiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten jahrelang in der Psychiatrie! Mir hat nie jemand wirklich erklärt was ich kann. Bis gestern wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es noch andere wie mich gibt."

Rodney atmete tief durch. „Sie können das. Und jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich und sprechen mit Brendan Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

**Siebtes Kapitel**

Erschöpft lehnte sich Brendan Dean gegen die kahle Betonwand fünf Stockwerke unter Tage. Sein Kopf hämmerte und er spürte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Ein kurzer Schwindel erfasste den NSA-Agenten, als er die Augen schloss. Fast panisch riss er sich seine Krawatte vom Hals, bevor seine Hand nach etwas tastete, nach irgendetwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Doch da war nichts, außer dem nackten Beton, dessen unmerkliche Kühle er durch seinen Anzug hindurch spüren konnte. Mit zitternden Knien ließ sich Brendan an der grauen Wand herabgleiten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Stöhnend verbarg er das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Wenn doch nur diese fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen endlich aufhören würden! Er musste sich doch konzentrieren! Er musste doch nachdenken können, wenn er Freya und McKay finden wollte! Aber im Augenblick konnte er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Diese Kopfschmerzen! Direkt hinter seiner Stirn schienen sie zu sitzen und sich langsam wie ein rostiger Nagel in sein Gehirn zu bohren.

Wie aus dem Nichts waren die Schmerzen plötzlich da gewesen. In ihrer ganzen Heftigkeit waren sie über ihn gekommen. 15 Minuten war das jetzt ungefähr her. Mitten im Gespräch mit Colonel Karlee Richards war es passiert und fast hätte es ihn von den Füßen gehauen, derart heftig war der Schmerz gewesen. Zuerst hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Kopfschmerzen waren eben Kopfschmerzen. Sie kamen nicht unbedingt vorhersehbar und die Mittel dagegen waren seiner Meinung nach eingeschränkt. Doch dann…

„Brendan!" Da! Da war es wieder! Instinktiv fuhr er auf. Die Stimme war so real, als würde die Person, der sie gehörte direkt neben ihm stehen. Doch da war niemand. Brendan musste sich nicht in dem menschenleeren Flur umsehen, um das festzustellen. Nein, das war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Denn er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. Bereits als er sie das erste Mal gehört hatte, war keine Spur eines Zweifels in ihm aufgekommen - auch wenn die Stimme so undeutlich gewesen war wie ein Flüstern. Für ihn stand fest: Die Stimme war die Freyas! Doch wie war das möglich? Wie konnte er ihre Stimme hören, wenn sie doch nicht hier war? Freya war Telepathin, ja! Aber bislang war er der Meinung gewesen, dass sich ihre Fähigkeiten auf das Lesen von Gedanken beschränkten. Und doch war ihre Stimme hier, in seinem Kopf. Also musste sie in der Lage sein auch Nachrichten zu „senden". Wie sonst war ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf zu erklären?

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste sich konzentrieren! Verzweifelt versuchte er Freyas Stimme zu lauschen. Doch sie wurde immer leiser und alles was er verstand waren Bruchstücke, die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben. „Am… Angst… Brendan… mich…", flüsterte die Stimme.

„Bleib bei mir, Freya! Bleib bei mir!", bettelte er. Aber er wusste, dass seine Kraft nicht ausreichen würde. Freyas Stimme wurde schwächer, immer schwächer, bis alles, was von ihr blieb nur noch ein undeutliches Rauschen war. Stöhnend lehnte Brendan den Kopf gegen den Beton. Ihm wurde schlecht.

* * *

Erschöpft sank Freya zu Boden. „Oh nein, nein, nein!", hörte sie Rodneys Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. „Das können sie nicht tun! Nicht ohnmächtig werden! Nicht ohnmächtig werden!" Freya war sich nicht sicher, ob Rodney wirklich mit ihr sprach oder mehr mit sich selbst – genauso wenig wie sie wusste, ob er redete oder das was sie hörte nicht in Wirklichkeit nur in seinen Gedanken gewesen war.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon! Bleiben Sie bei mir! Sie können mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen!" Sie wollte protestieren – vor allem, als seine Hände mehr als unsanft auf ihre Wangen klatschten. „Hey!", murmelte sie. Doch es dauerte noch einige endlos lange Sekunden, bis sie in der Lage war ihre Hände zu heben und ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, in dem sie ihre Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss.

„Ich bin ja da", versicherte sie und schluckte. Vorsichtig öffnete Freya die Augen und doch spürte sie mehr als sie sah, wie Rodney sich tiefer zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Und?" In seiner Stimme war deutlich die Ungeduld zu hören. „Hat es funktioniert?" Als sie sein vor Vorfreude fast glühendes Gesicht sah, überkam Freya eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens. Hatte sie wirklich alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand? Hatte sie alles versucht, um Brendan die entscheidenden Worte zu übermitteln?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Nachricht angekommen ist", gestand sie schließlich. „Ich habe seine Gedanken gehört, aber ich denke nicht, dass er verstanden hat, was ich ihm sagen wollte." Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihn fallen. Jegliche Zuversicht war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Doch hatte sie mit einfacher Enttäuschung gerechnet, hatte sie sich geirrt.

„Sie können das!", keifte er sie an. „Sie müssen es nur wollen!" Entrüstet setzte sie sich auf und blinzelte ihn böse an.

„Warum tun Sie das eigentlich nicht selbst?", fauchte sie. „Brendan weiß, dass es Telepathie gibt! Wenn Sie jetzt mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, wird er…"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie heftig und erhob sich. Überrascht tat Freya es ihm gleich. McKay wollte wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit schnell aus dieser Situation, und dem verlassenen Industriegebäude, herauszukommen nicht nutzen?

„Warum nicht?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Er wich ihrem forschenden Blick aus und wurde rot.

„Es geht nicht", antwortete er und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie kennt er! Bei ihnen weiß er, dass sie Telepathin sind! Wenn er plötzlich meine Gedanken hört, dann… dann… wird er denken, er phantasiert, wäre überspannt! Er weiß doch gar nicht, dass ich auch ein Scanner bin! Es wird nicht funktionieren!" Freya sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Colonel Sheppard weiß es auch nicht. Oder?", sprach sie schließlich ihre Vermutung aus. Sie brauchte keine Telepathin zu sein, um zu wissen, dass sie Recht hatte. Ein Blick auf Rodneys Gesicht sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Und Sie haben Angst, dass er es erfährt", fuhr sie fort. „Warum?"

* * *

Noch immer erschöpft saß Brendan auf dem Boden des Flurs, als er wie aus großer Entfernung Schritte und das Öffnen einer Tür vernahm.

„Brendan!" Dieses Mal war die Stimme real und nicht nur in seinem Kopf. Brendan wusste das, bevor er Johns Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte und dies nur Sekunden, nachdem dieser seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sein Cousin. Tief durchatmend hob Brendan den Kopf.

„Ja, alles okay", stöhnte er und rappelte sich auf. Noch immer zitterten seine Knie, aber er wusste, dass er sich auf den Beinen halten würde können. „Freya hat versucht Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen."

„Freya hat was?", fragte John verwirrt.

„Sie ist Telepathin", erklärte der NSA-Agent. Er hatte die vergangenen Minuten damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich verhalten sollte und ihm war klar geworden, dass die einzige Möglichkeit Freya und McKay zu helfen war John alles zu erzählen. Sollte er Zweifel haben, würde es genügend Möglichkeiten geben, ihm die Wahrheit zu beweisen. Schließlich waren Freya und er nur wegen ihren telepathischen Fähigkeiten hier auf Area 51. „Ich weiß es klingt verrückt", fuhr er fort. „Ich wollte es damals auch zuerst nicht glauben, aber da waren diese Bombe und die Sache mit den Socken."

„Socken?", wiederholte John langsam.

„Ja, sie hat damals meine Gedanken gelesen!" Er richtete den Blick auf Johns Gesicht. „Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?" Der Colonel zögerte merklich.

„Wie genau hat Freya versucht Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Telepathisch", murmelte Brendan und kam sich auf ein Mal wie ein kompletter Idiot vor. Hier stand er, ein erfahrener NSA-Agent, auf dem Gelände der Area 51 und versuchte einem Colonel der Airforce zu erklären, dass seine Kollegin Gedanken lesen konnte. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass John ihm sofort diese verrückte Geschichte abnehmen würde? Genauso gut hätte er sagen können, dass er Vampire jage oder mit Außerirdischen zusammenarbeite.

„Und… was hat sie gesagt?" Johns Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah Brendan ihn an. Sein Cousin schien ihm zu glauben – oder?

„Ich habe nur Fragmente verstanden", gestand er.

„Okay. Das ist nicht gut", sagte John. Sein Blick richtete sich gedankenverloren ins Leere. „Aber Rodney wird was einfallen." Brendan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Heißt das, du glaubst mir? Aber das ist doch eine total verrückte Geschichte! Ich meine, Freya ist Telepathin! So etwas, glauben die Leute normalerweise nicht!"

„Ach, die Leute glauben die meisten Sachen nicht", entgegnete John. „Glaub mir, ich weiß von was ich rede. Es gibt noch viel verrücktere Sachen als gedankenlesende Kolleginnen. So etwas Ähnliches habe ich auch." Aufmunternd klopfte er ihm auf die Schultern. „Und jetzt komm! Die haben etwas gefunden, was mit der Entführung zu tun haben könnte."


	9. Chapter 9

**Achtes Kapitel**

Sheppard lag falsch. Es war nicht „etwas", das von einem der Helikopterteams, die seit Stunden die Umgebung rund um Area 51 nach Rodney und Freya abgesucht hatten, gefunden worden war sondern „jemand".

Durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille sah der Colonel auf die beiden toten Körper hinab, die auf dem rötlichen Wüstenboden fernab jeglicher Zivilisation merkwürdigerweise gar nicht so sehr wie Fremdkörper wirkten, wie man es annehmen sollte.

„Das sieht nach Hinrichtung aus", murmelte sein Cousin und lockerte seufzend seine Krawatte angesichts der Hitze. „Jeweils ein Schuss in den Hinterkopf", resümierte er. „Mitten in der Wüste. Keine Gebäude, keine Straßen, kein Wagen. Jemand ist mit ihnen hierher gekommen, hat sie erschossen und ist wieder gefahren."

„Es gibt keine Kampfspuren", bemerkte Sheppard. Dean nickte.

„Zwei Männer, die sich wehrlos erschießen lassen? Klingt merkwürdig." Beide sahen auf, als Colonel Karlee Richards zu ihnen trat. Hinter ihr packte gerade eine Ärztin des Militärs ihren Koffer in einen wartenden SUV. Auch die anderen Soldaten hatten bereits ihre Ausrüstung zusammengepackt. Photos waren gemacht und Abdrücke von Schuhen und Reifen gesucht und gesichert worden.

„Wir haben Blutproben von beiden Toten genommen und informieren jetzt die Bundespolizei", erklärte sie. „Die können sich um den Rest kümmern. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen."

„Eisenstein sprach in seiner Aussage von zwei Entführern", erinnerte Dean. „Wenn das die beiden waren, wo sind dann Freya und McKay? Und wer hat die hier erschossen?"

„Das werden wir alles noch herausfinden", entgegnete Richards ruhig. „Und mit Eisenstein fangen wir an. Bis wir zurück auf der Base sind, ist er sicherlich wieder ansprechbar. Mal sehen, ob er diese zwei wiedererkennt." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Kommen Sie?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. Sheppard warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leichen, bevor er Dean und Richards in Richtung des Wagens folgte, der in gebührendem Abstand zum Tatort geparkt war. Dieser Fall wurde für seine Begriffe immer komplizierter. Dass jemand Rodney entführen wollte, war nicht wirklich etwas Neues. Potenzielle Verdächtige dafür gab es in mehr als einer Galaxie – und vermutlich auch nicht nur in diesem Universum. Doch bisher wussten sie noch nicht wer dafür verantwortlich war. Stattdessen hatten sie zwei Tote und einen traumatisierten Wissenschaftler. Und was hatte es mit Freya auf sich? Sein Blick wanderte zu Dean, der auf dem Beifahrersitz des SUV Platz genommen hatte. War es möglich, dass Rodney gar nicht das Ziel der Entführung gewesen war? Mit diesem Gedanken setzte sich der Colonel auf den Rücksitz des Wagens, der sie zurück auf Area 51 bringen sollte.

* * *

„Das ist einfach keine gute Idee", keifte Rodney. Sein Gegenüber seufzte laut auf.

„Es ist aber unsere einzige Möglichkeit", erinnerte sie ihn. „Das waren ihre eigenen Worte." Sie schwieg kurz. „Sie können das doch Rodney! Warum sperren Sie sich so dagegen? Wollen Sie nicht endlich hier heraus?"

„Natürlich will ich hier heraus. Ich will liebend gerne hier heraus! Aber erzählen Sie jedem, dass Sie Telepathin sind?", hielt er entgegen. „Sie wissen nicht wie gefährlich das sein kann! Und ich will es nicht ausprobieren!"

„Und was ist damit, dass wir entkommen sind?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er entgegnete den Blick verwirrt.  
„Was ist damit?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie haben uns mit ihren Fähigkeiten zur Flucht verholfen! Wollen Sie Colonel Sheppard gegenüber etwa allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Sie heimlich Kampfsport trainieren und so unsere Entführer überwältigen konnten?" Rodneys Kinn wanderte bei ihren Worten deutlich sichtbar nach oben. „Ich trainiere sehr wohl Kampfsport und zwar regelmäßig und mit sehr… kompetenten Personen aus diesem Gebiet", entgegnete er. „Auch wenn ich zugegeben nicht so durchtrainiert aussehe, wie diese Neandertaler, die uns entführt haben." Freya stöhnte auf.

„Sie wollen nicht nachgeben, oder? Rodney, es geht um unsere Sicherheit!", entfuhr es ihr verzweifelt.

„Vor allem geht es um meine Sicherheit, wenn jemand erfährt, dass ich diese Fähigkeiten habe!" Er atmete tief durch. „Hören Sie", begann er. „Es gibt da vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Eine andere Möglichkeit?" Freyas Stimme wurde schrill. Das konnte McKay jetzt nicht wirklich ernst meinen! Nach all diesen Diskussionen und diesem jämmerlich-erbärmlichen ersten Versuch ihrerseits rückte er JETZT damit heraus, dass es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab? Einen kurzen Augenblick neigte sie dazu ihrem Schicksalsgefährten auf der Stelle die Hände um den Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken. Doch sie beherrschte sich und fragte lediglich: „Welche?"

* * *

Als Sheppard gemeinsam mit Dean und Colonel Richards eine Stunde später wieder aus dem klimatisierten Wagen stieg, fühlte er sich als laufe er ungebremst gegen eine Wand. Drückende Mittagshitze empfing die Rückkehrer auf Area 51.

„Ich gehe jetzt direkt zur Krankenstation um Eisenstein die Fotos der beiden Toten zu zeigen", erklärte Richards. „Kommen Sie mit?"

„Ich gehe in mein Quartier", antwortete Dean, bevor Sheppard etwas entgegnen konnte. Verwirrt sah dieser seinen Cousin an. Brendan wollte nicht wissen, ob die beiden Männer etwas mit der Entführung zu tun hatten?

„Ich habe wieder diese Kopfschmerzen", fuhr der NSA-Agent fort und warf seinem Cousin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Doch dieser verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Kopfschmerzen? Deshalb wollte er nicht zur Vernehmung des einzigen Zeugen? Andererseits: Vielleicht waren Kopfschmerzen nicht das einzige Problem. Er betrachtete sich seinen Cousin genauer. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er sah überhaupt nicht gesund aus. Aber warum bestand er auch bei diesen Temperaturen darauf einen schwarzen Anzug und ein langärmeliges Hemd zu tragen?

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Richards höflich. Dabei sah Sheppard genau, dass auch sie kein Wort verstand. Aber es schien sie auch nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Colonel?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und gerade als er sagen wollte, dass er sie begleiten würde, spürte er Brendans Fuß, der vorsichtig gegen seinen Stiefel trat. Sheppard verzog das Gesicht, mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Äh… ich glaube, ich bringe Brendan noch schnell zu seinem Quartier", sagte er und beobachtete, wie Richards rechte Augenbraue nach oben wanderte. „Ich komme dann nach", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, fasste nach Brendans Ellbogen und schob ihn eiligst weg von Richards und deren fragender Miene.

„Was ist los?", zischte er, als sie endlich außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete sein Cousin. „Aber das ist die selbe Art von Kopfschmerz, die ich hatte, als Freya versucht hat mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen." Überrascht fuhr Sheppard herum.

„Hörst du sie jetzt?", wollte er wissen. Dean schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Nein, aber es wird schlimmer." Schnell zog Sheppard ihn in Richtung der unterirdischen Quartiere. Doch so weit kamen sie nicht mehr. Kurz vor der Tür, die hinab führte in den kühlenden und bedrückenden Untergrund, blieb Brendan plötzlich stehen.

„ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Brendan. „Sie sagt kein Wort – nichts! Das letzte Mal habe ich sie nicht verstanden, aber wenigstens habe ich sie da gehört. Aber jetzt – John, es ist als ob… Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr darüber." Noch während er sprach, begann er in seinen Jackeninnentaschen nach etwas zu suchen. Fahrig tasteten seine Hände die Taschen ab.

„Über was verlierst du die Kontrolle?", fragte Sheppard.

„Über… über… John, das bin nicht ich!" Seine Stimme war leise, aber deutlich erkannte der Colonel die Panik darin. „Das ist jemand anders! Als ob jemand mir befehlen würde, nach etwas zu suchen und…" Er verstummte, als seine Hand auf ein Notizbuch stieß, das er aus Gewohnheit immer bei sich trug und so auch hier, auf Area 51, wo eigentlich keine Aussicht darauf bestanden hatte, das er es würde gebrauchen können. Er zog es hervor. „John, ich habe gerade keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache", gestand er. Aber inzwischen war er bereits ruhiger als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Er schlug das Notizbuch auf. Mit großen Augen beobachteten er und sein Cousin, wie er einen Kugelschreiber zückte und zu schreiben begann. „Ich tue das hier nicht", murmelte er entsetzt. „Ich schreibe nicht aus eigenem Willen." Sein Blick heftete sich auf die Worte, die langsam, Buchstabe um Buchstabe, vor seinen Augen entstanden. Er wurde bleich.

„Oh Gott! Es ist Freya!", entfuhr es ihm. Die Kopfschmerzen waren vergessen, als er die Seite umschlug und weiter wild schrieb. Die Buchstaben waren ungelenk, wie von einem Kind, das zum ersten Mal einen Stift in der Hand hielt. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie der Druck in seinem Kopf nachließ. Er senkte Buch und Stift und sah Sheppard erschöpft an.

„Und?", verlangte dieser zu wissen. Wortlos hielt Dean ihm das Buch hin. Sheppard griff danach, während sein Cousin den Kugelschreiber zurück in seine Jackentasche steckte.

„Beängstigend, oder?", fragte er leise. Sheppard nickte, während sein Blick erneut über die Worte wanderten: „Brauchen Hilfe! Sind entkommen! Feindlicher Spion auf Area 51! Treffen morgen in Amarillo!"

* * *

Alles war vorbereitet. Zufrieden ließ Morgan seinen Blick aus dem Fenster seines Büros über die Dächer der Stadt schweifen. Die Planungen für Dr. Rodney McKays Aufenthalt waren gründlich durchgeführt worden. Jetzt musste das Personal aus dem Bereich der Forschung nur noch darauf warten, dass die Ware geliefert wurde.

Er atmete tief durch. Denn nun hatten seinen Gedanken den einen Punkt erreicht, der ihm nicht gefiel. Warum waren Freya und McKay nicht zurückgekehrt? Statt sich auf Area 51 in, die vermeintliche, Sicherheit zu begeben, waren sie ins Nirgendwo verschwunden. Wieso? Ahnten Sie, dass dort einer ihrer Leute auf sie wartete? Erinnerten sie sich womöglich an den genauen Ablauf der Entführung? Falls ja, war es nun umso wichtiger zu verhindern, dass die beiden ihr Wissen weitergaben. Natürlich gab es noch eine Alternative. Aber… Er beschloss den Gedanken nicht weiterzuverfolgen. Man musste ja nicht sofort den Teufel an die Wand malen.

Außerdem standen bislang alle Zeichen auf Erfolg. Der Wagen, mit dem die Entführung durchgeführt worden war, hatte dank des GPS-Signals schnell aufgespürt werden können. Jedoch hatte man im Wageninneren keinen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort der Flüchtigen entdeckt. Stattdessen war ihnen Kommissar Zufall zu Hilfe geeilt. Genau in jenem Augenblick, als zwei Sicherheitsmitarbeiter den Wagen abholen und untersuchen wollten, hatte ein Anwohner des Fundortes den Diebstahl seines eigenen Autos bemerkt. Dieses Mal hatten sie zwar nicht auf die Hilfe der GPS-Satelliten zurückgreifen können, da der Wagen über kein Navigationssystem und keinen GPS-Sender für den Fall eines Diebstahles verfügt. Vermutlich war dies auch genau der Grund gewesen, warum sich die beiden für diese alte Schrottkiste entschieden hatten. Aber dank Verkehrsüberwachsungssystemen und Sicherheitskameras war es ihnen gelungen auch diese Spur zu verfolgen – bis nach Texas.

* * *

Etwa zehn Minuten nach der „Gedanken-Sache", wie Sheppard den Vorfall getauft hatte, traf er in der Krankenstation auf Colonel Richards. Bereits an dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichts, als sie Eisensteins Krankenzimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss, sagte ihm genau wie ihr Besuch verlaufen war. „Volltreffer", erklärte sie und faltete die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „Eisenstein hat einen der Toten identifiziert. Es handelt sich um einen der Entführer. Mit dem anderen konnte er hingegen nicht so viel anfangen."

„Also, haben wir jetzt einen toten Entführer und einen…" Er zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln. „…toten Unbeteiligten?" Noch während er sprach, schüttelte sie bereits im Widerspruch den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt", ließ sie ihn wissen. „Überlegen Sie doch! Wie wissen doch gar nicht, wie viele Personen tatsächlich an der Entführung beteiligt waren! Eisenstein hat zwar zwei Männer gesehen, aber das heißt noch gar nichts! Um die Ecke könnte genauso gut ein Wagen geparkt gewesen sein, in dem sieben weitere Personen nur darauf warteten zum Einsatz zu kommen." Ihr Vortrag wurde unterbrochen vom Klingeln des alten Diensttelefons an der Wand. Nach einem kurzen Zögern griff Richards nach dem Hörer. „Colonel Richards – Ja? – Ich verstehe. Gut gemacht. Kennen wir ihre Adressen? – Gut. Telefon- und Kontodaten überprüfen, Bewegungsprofil der Mobiltelefone erstellen, ehemalige Kameraden, Nachbarn, Familie und Freunde befragen." Sie legte auf und wandte sich wieder Sheppard zu, der interessiert gelauscht hatte. „Die beiden Männer konnten identifiziert werden", erklärte sie ihm. „Lt. Ryan Scolari und Lt. Ian O'Shea, beide außer Dienst. Vor fünf Jahren wurden beiden mit allen Ehren entlassen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Sie gehörten zu den Besten: Navy Seals." Sheppard ersparte sich wohlweislich jeglichen Kommentar. Er wusste, dass alle – oder zumindest viele – vor Ehrfurcht schon erstarrten, wenn der Name der Spezialeinheit nur genannt wurde. Aber er hatte sie einmal im direkten Vergleich mit anderen Spezialkommandos erlebt: In Französisch-Guyana hatte er die Seals hautnah bei einer Übung beobachten dürfen. Und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie gegen die Jungs aus Frankreich, Israel und den Niederlanden lediglich Amateure waren. Sie hatten mehr als blass ausgesehen und waren schnell ins Hintertreffen geraten. Seitdem bereitete es ihm Kopfschmerzen, warum drei Länder mit deutlich niedrigerer Einwohnerzahl als die Vereinigten Staaten offenbar mehr und noch dazu bessere Männer für ihre Spezialkommandos zur Verfügung hatten als die USA mit ihren mehr als 200 Millionen Bürgern.

„Dann drängt sich jetzt die Frage auf, wer der zweite Entführer ist", sprach er eine der Fragen auf, die ihm auf der Seele brannten. Richards nickte bedächtig.

„Für wie wahrscheinlich halten Sie es, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage damit zusammenhängt, warum die Entführer genau über Sicherheitsinterna informiert waren?", fragte sie. Der Colonel seufzte erleichtert auf. Auf dem Weg zu Richards hatte er schon überlegt, wie er dieses Thema am besten anschneiden sollte.

„Sie denken auch, dass es hier einen Maulwurf gibt, oder?", fragte er. Statt zu antworten, blickte sie durch das Fenster in Eisensteins Zimmer. Neben dem Bett saß ein junger Soldat mit einem Zeichenblock.

„Normalerweise haben wir hier keine Verwendung für Phantombilderprogramme", erklärte sie ihm. „Deshalb sind sie auch nicht auf den Computern installiert und keiner unserer Soldaten darin geschult. Aber vielleicht kann uns ja ein junger Soldat mit einem ausgezeichneten Zeichentalent gemeinsam mit dem Gedächtnis von Dr. Eisenstein weiterhelfen."

_Authors note: Wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende. Noch drei Kapitel ;-). _


	10. Chapter 10

**Neuntes Kapitel**

Brendan gähnte zum wiederholten Male. Genervt verdrehte Sheppard die Augen.

„Könntest du bitte mal aufhören zu gähnen?", flüsterte er, als er den Wagen über das Gelände der Area 51 lenkte. Direkt hinter sich hörte er, wie sich die Decke bewegte, unter der sich sein Cousin verborgen hielt.

„Ich habe heute Nacht kein Auge zugemacht", beschwerte sich dieser – und das stimmte auch. Die ganze – allzu kurze – Nacht, denn gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde es erst fünf Uhr und die Sonne war über der Wüste New Mexicos noch nicht aufgegangen, hatte er wach gelegen und sich tausend Fragen gestellt: Wie war es möglich, dass Freya plötzlich in seinen Gedanken war? Und was hatte es mit der „Nachricht" auf sich, die John und er am Nachmittag erhalten hatten? War es wirklich Freya gewesen? Oder war es eine Falle? Aber wenn ja, von wem und warum? Sollten er und John nach Texas gelockt werden? Wollte man sie in die Irre führen? Oder von Area 51 weglocken? Wenn ja, mussten sie doch den Entführern nah auf den Fersen sein! Aber außer den Leichen hatten sie doch gar nichts? Und wenn es doch Freya war, die ihm diese „Nachricht" geschickt hatte? In diesen Kreisen hatten sich seine Gedanken bewegt, bis er um vier Uhr aufgestanden war, sich geduscht und angezogen hatte und dann zum Quartier seines Cousins aufgebrochen war.

Eine unbeobachtete Ecke zu finden, in der Brendan dann unter die Decke zwischen Vordersitzen und Rückbank des Sheppard zur Verfügung stehenden Wagens schlüpfen konnte, war die leichteste Aufgabe gewesen. Nun mussten sie es nur noch an den Wachposten vorbeischaffen. Doch das sollte auch kein Problem werden. John war Gast auf der Base – er konnte jederzeit kommen und gehen, wie er es wollte. Zudem war es noch dunkel und der Wachposten würde sicherlich nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Rückbank werfen.

‚Und das alles, um Freya und Rodney zu schützen', rief er sich in Erinnerung. Auf keinen Fall durfte der Maulwurf mitbekommen, dass er sich auf den Weg nach Texas gemacht hatte, um Freya und McKay in Sicherheit zu bringen. Falls die Nachricht den wirklich von ihnen stammte… Er spürte, wie der Wagen langsam abgebremst wurde. Die Fensterscheibe fuhr hörbar nach unten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte John den wachhabenden Soldaten. Brendan hörte das Zusammenschlagen der Stiefelfersen, als der Soldat salutierte. Das Geräusch klang unnatürlich laut in der Stille der Wüste. Kurz darauf fuhr John wieder an und Brendan atmete erleichtert auf.

* * *

Während der Fahrt hing auch Sheppard seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach. Nach den merkwürdigen Geschehnissen des Nachmittages hatte er sich am gestrigen Abend Freyas Akte genauer angesehen. Glücklicherweise war seine Sicherheitseinstufung hoch genug um Zugang zu diesen Informationen zu erhalten. Danach hatte er zumindest gewusst, dass die Partnerin seines Cousins tatsächlich telepathisch veranlagt war. Doch er hatte keine Antwort auf die Frage erhalten, wie es möglich sein sollte, dass sie auf diesem Wege plötzlich auch Kontakt zu Brendan aufnehmen konnte. Und noch etwas anderes war ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen: In ihrer Akte hatte Sheppard keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, wie die NSA überhaupt auf Freya aufmerksam geworden war. Natürlich konnte man aufführen, dass ihre Panik auf dem Schulball, damals als sie ihre Fähigkeit entdeckt hatte, für Schlagzeilen gesorgt hatte. Aber das war in einer Kleinstadt von tausenden geschehen! Und Teenager, die, aus welchen Gründen auch immer unter Schizophrenie litten, waren leider auch nicht selten. Woher hatte dieser merkwürdige Arzt gewusst, wo er suchen musste?

Das dritte Problem, das dem Colonel nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, war der Auftrag, den man Brendan und ihm übermittelt hatte. War es tatsächlich Freya gewesen, die diese Nachricht geschickt hatte? Für seine Zweifel gab es einen ganz einfachen Grund: Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Versuch Kontakt aufzunehmen hatte Brendan dieses Mal Freyas Stimme nicht gehört. Und auch wenn sie ihm die Worte quasi direkt in die Finger diktiert hatte, sah Sheppard keinen Grund dafür, warum sie ihrem Partner keinen Beweis ihrer Identität zukommen lassen sollte. Natürlich gab es da auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit…

Sein nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf seinen Cousin, der auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief. Eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie Area 51 verlassen hatte, war sich Sheppard sicher gewesen, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden – zumal er zuvor den GPS-Sender am Fahrzeug untauglich gemacht hatte. Erst danach hatte Brendan sein Versteck gegen den bequemeren Vordersitz getauscht. Seitdem waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen. Sein Blick wanderte erneut auf die Straße, die verlassen vor ihm lag. Der Treffpunkt war fast erreicht. Mit etwas Glück war er schon vor Ort.

Zwischen Brendan und ihm hatte am Abend zuvor schnell Einigkeit darüber geherrscht, dass keiner von ihnen alleine nach Texas fahren sollte. Sie brauchten Hilfe – und zwar von außerhalb. In einiger Entfernung sah Sheppard einen Wagen. Daneben stand ein Mann. Er lenkte den Wagen in seine Richtung und verlangsamte das Tempo, bis er schließlich neben dem Mann anhielt. Lächelnd kurbelte er das Fenster herunter. „Guten Morgen, Agent Bates."

* * *

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die geborstenen Fensterscheiben des Fabrikkomplexes. Fröstelnd stand Rodney im Sonnenlicht. Hier war der einzige wenigstens andeutungsweise warme Platz im ganzen Gebäude. Freya hatte sich auf einigen Zeitungsblättern zum Schlafen zusammengerollt, die Rodney am Abend zuvor noch „organisiert" hatte – selbstverständlich zusammen mit einigen Lebensmitteln. Es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis er einen Laden gefunden hatte, der nicht kameraüberwacht und zudem auch noch ohne Kundschaft. Schließlich brauchte er keine Zuschauer dabei, wie er das Gehirn des Verkäufers manipulierte. Das brachte nur zusätzliche Arbeit mit sich.

Er seufzte. Er hatte Lust auf einen Kaffee. Oder zwei. Und einen Muffin. Er seufzte erneut. Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Dort wusste man wenigstens wer die Feinde waren.

* * *

Überrascht blieb Colonel Richards stehen, als sie auf dem Weg vom Offizierskasino in ihr Büro Colonel Sheppard erblickte, der mit seinem Wagen vor dem Gebäude parkte und ausstieg.

„Guten Morgen, Colonel", begrüßte er sie und salutierte.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie den Gruß. „Woher kommen Sie?"

„Ich… konnte nicht schlafen", erklärte Sheppard und blieb neben ihr stehen. „Da bin ich etwas durch die Gegend gefahren." Mit einem schiefen Lächeln und der Sonnenbrille vor den Augen begegnete er ihrem misstrauischen Blick. Oh ja, es gab einen Grund, warum sie für diese ganze Angelegenheit zuständig war.

„Und Sie?", fragte er. Richards seufzte.

„Wir haben jetzt ein Fahndungsbild, das laut Eisenstein den zweiten Entführer zeigt." Hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern wurden seine Augen groß.

„Und? Ist es jemand, den wir kennen?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schürzte die Lippen.

„Das kann man so sehen", entgegnete sie zögernd. Aus ihrer Gesäßtasche förderte sie ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier zu Tage, das sie Sheppard reichte. Neugierig faltete er es auseinander – und runzelte augenblicklich die Stirn, als er erkannte, wen genau die Zeichnung zeigte.

„Ist das…?", begann er langsam. Sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Osama bin Laden", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Eisenstein steht wohl zu sehr unter dem Eindruck seiner Erlebnisse in Afghanistan." Sie seufzte. „Seine Beschreibung hat wohl auch die Phantasie des Zeichners angeregt."

„Damit können wir auf jeden Fall nicht viel anfangen", meinte Sheppard, faltete das Papier zusammen und gab es ihr zurück. Er hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber er hatte seine Hoffnung auf Eisenstein gesetzt. Hatten sie erst einmal den Maulwurf, hatten sie endlich etwas Handfestes – einen Faustpfand, um Rodney und Freya zu retten.

„Nein", gab sie niedergeschlagen zu. Doch dann zeigte sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es gibt allerdings noch eine andere Möglichkeit und die hat der Kerl bestimmt nicht bedacht." Mit sichtlichem Vergnügen registrierte sie Sheppards verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir haben ein Abkommen mit den Bar-, Club- und Restaurantbetreibern im Umkreis von 150 Kilometern. Für den Fall, dass einer unserer Leute Mist baut und mit Alkohol am Steuer erwischt wird, dürfen wir die Videoaufnahmen aller Etablissements sichten. Sie wissen doch, Colonel: Soldaten trinken nicht alleine und wenn wir auf diese Weise herausfinden, dass ein Vorgesetzter eine Alkoholfahrt zugelassen hat, bekommen beide die Konsequenzen zu spüren: Fahrer und Vorgesetzter."

„Nur, dass es hier nicht um eine Alkoholfahrt geht", warf er ein. „Sie glauben, Scolari und O'Shea haben sich im Vorfeld der Entführung mit dem Maulwurf getroffen?" Sie zog die Schultern in die Höhe.

„Wenn ja, werden wir es bald wissen. Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert" Aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein boshaftes Grinsen. „Und der „arme" Kerl sollte besser nicht den Kameraden in die Hände fallen, die seit Stunden mit der Sichtung des Videomaterials beschäftigt sind. Die verfluchen ihn nämlich jetzt schon."

* * *

Brendan fühlte sich wie gerädert – und das Gefühl wurde nicht besser, als ihr Wagen langsam am Ortseingangsschild von Amarillo vorbeirollte. Bates, wer immer der Typ war, hatte keine großen Fragen gestellt. Ihr Konversation hatte sich auf das Wesentliche beschränkt: Wir müssen tanken, Besorgen Sie Kaffee?, Da vorne müssen wir abbiegen… Doch jetzt würde unweigerlich die Frage kommen – und noch hatte Brendan keine Antwort erhalten.

* * *

„Komm schon, komm schon!", murmelte McKay leise vor sich hin, während er nervös mit der Fingerspitze der linken Hand auf dem Tisch herum trommelte. Das Internet-Cafe, in dem er saß war mit Sicherheit nicht das Beste, das wusste er. Der Boden und die Tische, auf denen die Computer standen waren dreckig. Die Rechner veraltet und der Kaffee dünn. Doch so alt die Rechner auch waren, sie waren gut genug für McKays Plan – und im Gegensatz zu den Straßen Amarillos gab es in diesem Raum keine Überwachungskamera, die ihn in derselben Art beobachten konnte, wie er gerade in diesem Augenblick über den Bildschirm vor ihm die wichtigste Verkehrsader der Stadt im Auge behielt.

* * *

„Was jetzt? Wohin müssen wir?" Da war sie. Die Frage vor der sich Brendan die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, weil er keine Antwort darauf hatte. Doch jetzt, da es soweit war, hörte er sie nur am Rande. Sein Blick klebte auf seinem Mobiltelefon. Er hatte es ganz vergessen. Erst als er vor wenigen Sekunden das Vibrieren in der Innentasche seiner Jacke gespürt hatte, hatte er sich wieder daran erinnert. „An der nächsten Kreuzung rechts und danach geradeaus", las er die Nachricht vor, die er vor wenigen Sekunden erhalten hatte.

* * *

„Wir haben den Wagen gefunden." Es waren diese fünf Worte, die Morgan aus der Lethargie rissen, die sich im Laufe des letzten Tages in sein Gemüt geschlichen hatte. Sofort fiel alle Müdigkeit von ihm ab und ihm war, als würde diese Nachricht alleine diesen Tag zum Besten seines ganzen bisherigen Lebens machen.

„Wo?", wollte er wissen und presste den Telefonhörer dichter an sein Ohr.

„Nahe von Amarillo", antwortete sein Mitarbeiter. „Sie können natürlich auch woanders hin sein, aber solange wir keine anderen Anhaltspunkte haben, ist die Stadt jetzt erst einmal unsere erste Anlaufstelle. Wenn sie noch dort sind, werden wir sie finden."

* * *

Scheinbar gelangweilt stand Freya im Schatten des Baldachins eines Coffee Shops und nippte an ihrem Cappuccino. Doch hinter den dunklen Gläsern ihrer Sonnenbrille huschte ihr Blick immer wieder von einem Ende der Straße zum anderen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Keine fünfzig Meter von ihr entfernt, auf der anderen Straßenseite, saß McKay im Internetcafé an einem Computer, von dem aus er sich in das Verkehrsüberwachungssystem gehackt hatte. Er hatte nach dem Mobiltelefon gegriffen und eine SMS getippt. Freya hatte es genau gesehen. Das bedeutete, dass Brendan nun endlich in der Nähe war. Er war vielleicht nur noch ein paar Straßenzüge entfernt – und sie stand hier und konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu warten.

* * *

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", fluchte Brendan leise.

„Keine Sorge. Wir kommen schon pünktlich", entgegnete Bates stoisch. Doch Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass die Bewegungen der Müllmänner, die etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen bedächtlich eine Mülltonne nach der anderen zu ihrem Fahrzeug schoben, von Sekunde zu Sekunde langsamer wurden – und in der engen Gasse war an ihnen kein Vorbeikommen.

* * *

„Wir haben ein Team in der Luft", fuhr sein Mitarbeiter fort – und auch wenn Morgan sich seiner Existenz bis heute gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen war, nahm er sich fest vor, ihn bei der nächsten Beförderungsrunde ganz oben auf die Liste zu setzen. „Sobald wir eine Spur von ihnen haben, übernimmt das Einsatzkommando." Eigentlich hätte Morgan auch genauso gut auflegen können. Aber er wollte zumindest am Telefon live dabei sein, wenn sie Freya und McKay dingfest machten. Er wusste, dass seine Mitarbeiter aus nichts anderem als einem VW Bully agierten und ihre Möglichkeiten beschränkt waren. Aber um sich in das System digitaler Überwachungskameras einzuhacken, war zum Glück nichts anderes nötig als ein Hacker und ein Computer – und beides hatten sie.

* * *

Ungeduldig tippelte Freya von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wussten, dass einige Passanten ihr schon amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen. Natürlich mussten sie denken, dass das Bild eindeutig war: Eine junge Frau, die sichtlich nervös war und immer wieder Blicke auf die Uhr warf. Sie konnte nur auf ihr Date warten. Und er ließ und ließ sich nicht blicken. _‚Aber keine Sorge, Schätzchen'_, dachte gerade eine Frau in den 50ern, die an ihr vorbeilief. _‚Er kommt schon noch. Wer würde dich schon stehen lassen?'_ Wenn die nur wüsste! Noch nicht einmal unter dem Baldachin hervortreten durfte sie, während sie wartete. Denn dann stand sie genau im Sichtfeld einer Überwachungskamera und McKay, paranoid wie er war, befürchtete, dass man sie dann finden würde, bevor Brendan sie erreichte. Doch… wie hoch war eigentlich die Wahrscheinlichkeit? Freya sah sich erneut um. Es war nirgends was Verdächtiges zu sehen. Niemand wusste, dass sie nach Amarillo geflüchtet waren. Wo sollte also das Problem liegen? Entschlossen machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

* * *

„Wir haben Sichtkontakt." Morgans Herz schlug schneller und er schluckte. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Gott, er war zu alt für einen solchen Mist! Er konnte ja von Glück reden, wenn er nicht auf der Stelle einen Herzinfarkt bekam, während am anderen Ende der Leitung eine unheilvolle Stille herrschte. „Der Helikopter geht jetzt runter", drang die Stimme wie aus großer Entfernung zu ihm. Das war es also. Gleich war es vorbei. Sie waren getarnt als Sondereinsatzkommando der Polizei. Niemand würde Fragen stellen, wenn die Polizei zwei Terroristen auf offener Straße verhaftete.

* * *

Zufrieden erhob sich Rodney und steckte das nun ausgeschaltete Prepaid-Handy in seine Hosentasche. Wenn alles funktionierte mussten Dean und Bates jede Sekunde die Straße entlangfahren und dann waren sie endlich in Sicherheit – soweit Sicherheit auf diesem Planeten möglich war.

* * *

„Jetzt links abbiegen und dann Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren", las Brendan die letzte SMS vor. Er musste tief durchatmen, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Schrittgeschwindigkeit – bedeutete das, sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht? Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, als Bates den Wagen in eine belebte Geschäftsstraße lenkte. Irgendwo hörte er einen Helikopter fliegen.

* * *

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie unter dem Baldachin stehen bleiben sollen?", fauchte Rodney aufgebracht, als er über die Straße lief und Freya im vollen Kameraspektrum stehen sah. Doch sie überging seine Vorwürfe. Ihr Blick hatte sich auf einen Wagen geheftet, der langsam in die Straße abgebogen war. „Ist er das?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Ist das Brendan?" Der Wind wurde stärker und wehte eine Ausgabe der gestrigen Zeitung gegen ihre Beine.

* * *

„Einsatzstart in zehn, neun…" Morgan wollte nicht länger zuhören. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus. Er legte den Hörer zur Seite und öffnete die neueste E-Mail in seinem Postfach, nur um sich abzulenken. Doch die Worte auf seinem Bildschirm ließen ihn erstarren. Hektisch tastete er wieder nach dem Hörer. „…fünf, vier…", tönte es aus diesem. „Einsatz abbrechen! Einsatz sofort abbrechen", schrie Morgan.

* * *

„Da ist sie!", rief Brendan auf. „Da ist Freya!" Bates musste den Wagen abbremsen, als sein Begleiter ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Wagen sprang. Lautes Hupen ertönte, doch Freya achtete nicht darauf, als sie über die Straße lief und direkt in Brendans Arme. „Einsteigen!", übertönte Bates Befehlston alle Geräusche um sie herum. „Sofort!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Zehntes Kapitel**

Evans gähnte. Er konnte sich an keine Gelegenheit in den vergangenen zehn Jahren erinnern, bei der er sich so gelangweilt hatte wie an die Sichtung dieses Videomaterials. Seit vier Stunden saßen seine Kollegen und er bereits vor diesen bescheuerten Aufnahmen, die viel mehr zeigten, als er jemals über das Privatleben von Kameraden und Zivilisten hatte wissen wollen. Der Gesprächsstoff war ihnen nicht desto trotz schon vor geraumer Zeit ausgegangen. Wenn der verheiratete Ex-Vorgesetzte zum fünften Mal händchenhaltend mit einem Fremden aus irgendeiner Bar abgezogen war, war es irgendwie nicht mehr dasselbe wie beim ersten Mal. Mit hängenden Lidern saßen sie nun noch zu zweit vor den Monitoren – er und George Ledoyen. Margret Love machte eine Zigarettenpause oben am Tageslicht und Michael Stowe war Kaffee für die ganze Runde holen gegangen.

„Sag es mir bitte noch mal: Weshalb machen wir das hier?", grunzte George und brach auf diesem Weg die Stille. Evans warf ihm einen müden Seitenblick zu.

„Wir suchen die beiden Typen", erinnerte er ihn und tippte gegen die Photos, die Richards ihnen aus den Dienstakten der Toten gegeben hatte. „Die haben nämlich zwei unserer Leute entführt."

„Ja, das kapier ich schon", stöhnte sein Kamerad auf. „Aber warum WIR? Ich habe jedenfalls nichts verbrochen! Ich habe nichts getan, wofür Richards mich hassen könnte. Also, warum WIR?" Evans schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte müde. Diskussionen waren an diesem Punkt überflüssig geworden. Jetzt galt es nur noch diese Schicht durchzustehen. Die Pläne, die er für heute Abend mit der süßen Brünetten aus der Verwaltung gehabt hatte, waren auf Eis gelegt. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er die Augen immerhin so lange aufhalten können, bis er in seinem Quartier war. Schlafend in einem Gang gefunden zu werden, war eine Peinlichkeit, auf die er verzichten konnte.

Doch bis dahin galt es noch einige Stunden durchzustehen. Sein Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Augenblick zu der Uhr, die über den vier Monitoren hing. Noch exakt fünf Stunden und 38 Minuten bis er diesen kleinen, dunklen Raum mit den flimmernden Monitoren endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Und dann wartete nicht etwa Silvia aus der Verwaltung auf ihn, sondern ein schmales Bett mit durchgelegener Matratze und einer viel zu kurzen Bettdecke für seine stattliche Körpergröße von 1,92 Meter.

Mehrere Momente herrschte erneut Stille zwischen ihnen. Lediglich das leise Rauschen der altmodischen Videokassetten hallte durch den Raum, als Evans es plötzlich sah. Es war lediglich eine kleine Ecke am unteren Bildrand, die ihn auffahren ließ.

„Da ist er!", entfuhr es ihm. Ledoyen setzte sich auf, stoppte die anderen drei Bänder und richtete den Blick auf den vierten Monitor, während Evans das Band kurz zurückspulte und dann auf Pause drückte.

„Scolari", sagte er nur. Sein Kamerad nickte.

„Er steht an der Bar. Und holt drei Bier… Wir brauchen die Aufnahme aus einer anderen Perspektive. Da muss es doch noch eine zweite Kamera geben, die den Rest des Lokals zeigt!" Hektisch wandte er sich dem bisher ungesichteten Teil der Videos zu, die abseits auf einem Tisch lagen. „Welches Lokal? Welcher Tag?", fragte er. Evans sah kurz nach.

„The lonely wolf", antwortete er. „23. Juni um 21 Uhr 38." Nach einigem Suchen zog sein Kamerad eine Kassette aus dem Stapel hervor und tauschte sie schnell gegen eine Kassette aus einem der anderen Recorder aus.

„Das ist die richtige", stellte Evans fest, als die Wiedergabe startete. Statt dem Eingangsbereich und der Theke war nun der hintere Teil der Kneipe zu sehen.

„Die Aufnahme beginnt um ein neun Uhr", sagte Ledoyen. „Sollen wir vorspulen?"

„Nein, warte", hielt er ihn zurück und er sollte Recht behalten. Nur wenige Sekunden später kamen sie ins Bild – Scolari, O'Shea und…

„Oh, mein Gott!", entfuhr es Ledoyen.

* * *

Es waren 15 schwerbewaffnete Männer. Zehn Minuten nach der Entdeckung der entscheidenden Szene führte Colonel Richards den Einsatz gegen Dr. Christoph White, dem Leiter der Forschungsabteilung der Area 51, an. Doch sie waren zu spät.

Angewidert ließ Richards ihren Blick über den Wissenschaftler wandern. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen, das konnte sie erkennen. Ansonsten zog sie es vor sich auf das abstoßende Gesamtbild des Toten zu konzentrieren, der vor ihr von der Decke baumelte, anstatt auf die Details. Das wollte sie dann doch lieber den Medizinern überlassen.

„Es ist niemand sonst hier", meldete ihr der Truppenführer. Sie nickte geistesabwesend und steckte ihre Pistole zurück in ihr Halfter. Ihr Verdächtiger war tot. Ihre Arbeit begann von vorne: Kontakte, Kontobewegungen etc.

Als sie auf den Flur hinaustrat wartete Sheppard bereits auf sie. „Mord oder Selbstmord?", fragte er nur. Richards Blick wanderte zurück in den Raum.

„Wollen Sie eine höfliche oder eine ehrliche Antwort?", entgegnete sie. „Die Sichtung der Videos geht weiter. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir nichts mehr finden werden. Nichts und niemanden."

* * *

„Wie ist ihnen die Flucht gelungen?", fragte Bates mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Eine Stunde war vergangen seitdem Bates und Dean Freya und Rodney aufgelesen hatten. Amarillo lag inzwischen bereits weit hinter ihnen – viel Zeit um zu reden. Zeit, die sie genutzt hatten, um Bates und Dean die Geschichte ihrer Entführung zu erzählen bis…

„Zufall!", entgegnete Freya schnell. „Irgendetwas muss mit der Tür des Autos nicht in Ordnung gewesen sein. Ich weiß es gar nicht ganz genau, ich war noch so benommen. Alles an was ich mich erinnern kann, war dieser furchtbare Schrei! Die Tür öffnete sich und einer der beiden fiel hinaus. Ich glaube, er war nicht angeschnallt." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Wagen wurde abrupt abgebremst und wir haben die Gelegenheit sofort genutzt und sind mit dem Auto davongefahren, während der Fahrer sich noch um seinen Komplizen kümmerte."

„Wir können Sie noch nicht auf Area 51 zurückbringen", sagte Bates. „Wir haben einen sicheren Ort ausgewählt, an dem Sie bleiben können, bis Colonel Sheppard den Maulwurf gefunden hat." Er sah Freya über den Rückspiegel an. „Ich schätze mal, Sie haben nicht in den Gedanken ihrer Entführer gelesen, wer der Maulwurf ist, oder?" Überrascht sah Freya ihn an.

„Woher…?" Bates lachte auf.

„Meine Sicherheitseinstufung ist auch ziemlich hoch", antwortete er. „Als Colonel Sheppard mich gestern anrief, habe ich einen Blick in ihre Akten geworfen. Was ich nur nicht ganz verstehe: Wie ist es Ihnen gelungen mit dem Colonel Kontakt aufzunehmen?" Für einen Moment war Freya versucht McKay einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch dieser lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür und schlief. Das hieß… er schlief nicht wirklich. Freya hatte sich inzwischen schon fast an das Gefühl gewöhnt. Dieser Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der ihr genau verriet, dass McKay hellwach war und ihre Gedanken las.

„Die Entführer… sie haben…" Sie hielt einen Moment inne, als ob sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen müsste. „Als wir in dem Auto saßen, dachten die Entführer daran, warum sie mich entführt hatten. Es hatte mit meinen Fähigkeiten zu tun und dass ich zu viel mehr in der Lage sei, als nur Gedanken zu lesen. Also habe ich es ausprobiert."

„Ausprobiert?", wiederholte Dean.

„Ja, ich habe mich konzentriert und versucht mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das erste Mal ging es nicht besonders gut. Und das zweite Mal… ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe. Aber danach war ich furchtbar erschöpft. Ich glaube, das nächste Mal lasse ich solche Dinge lieber." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war so ein furchtbares Gefühl, als ob… man sich selbst ganz verliert." Dean betrachtete sie besorgt aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Vielleicht solltest du solche Experimente in Zukunft lassen", sagte er langsam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Ja." Sie nickte und sah in die andere Richtung. „Das sollte ich wohl wirklich." Mit verschränkten Armen ließ sie sich neben McKay zurück in die Rückbank sinken und lenkte ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. Dean öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch das schrille Klingeln eines Mobiltelefons unterbrach ihn. Umständlich griff Bates mit einer Hand in seine Jackeninnentasche und zog das Telefon hervor.

„Ja, hallo?", sagte er und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. „Ich verstehe. Ja, bis später." Er beendete das Gespräch und legte das Mobiltelefon auf die Ablage zwischen den Sitzen. Dann bremste er vorsichtig den Wagen ab und wendete.

„Hey! Was…", wollte Dean protestieren und auch McKay regte sich auf der Rückbank.

„Wir fahren zurück zur Area 51", verkündete Bates und drückte aufs Gaspedal. „Der Maulwurf ist tot."

* * *

Genervt verdrehte Morgan die Augen. Sein Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet, während Dr. Mills von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches aus weiter auf ihn einredete. Der englische Wissenschaftler hatte sich mit den Händen auf der Schreibtischplatte abgestützt und lehnte halb über dem Tisch, so dass Morgan selbst weit zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl den warmen Atem seines Gegenübers spüren konnte. Seine Augen waren vor Zorn halb zugekniffen und die Wangen gerötet.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Morgan! Ich kapiere es einfach nicht! Es war doch alles klar! Warum jetzt dieser Richtungswechsel?", wütete er. Lautlos seufzte sein Gegenüber auf. Er hatte sich nicht etwa aus Ignoranz gegenüber der Situation abgewandt, sondern aus einem ganz anderen Grund: Er konnte ja doch nichts ändern – und auch Dr. Mills sollte das eigentlich wissen.

„Der Auftrag wurde gestrichen", erinnerte er ihn. „Unser Land ist nur noch einen Schritt von der Staatspleite entfernt und auch wenn es eigentlich niemand will, muss im Staatshaushalt auch bei der Verteidigung gespart werden."

„Also, sollen weiterhin Soldaten sterben?", verlangte Mills zu wissen. _‚Als ob sich tatsächlich irgendjemand bei dieser Angelegenheit um Menschenleben scheren würde'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. _‚Das ganze Projekt sollte doch von vornherein nur dazu dienen, Kriege schneller zu gewinnen. Wenn man die Verluste an Soldatenleben zurückfahren will, dann nur weil sie schlechte Presse bedeuten und man die Soldaten noch für andere Kriege braucht.'_

„Es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können", entgegnete er. „Die Regierung hat entschieden, die Opposition hat zugestimmt: Kein Projekt, keine Supersoldaten mit telepathischen und telekinetischen Fähigkeiten, Ende aus. Ich kann Sie ja verstehen! Aber ich kann nichts machen." Dr. Mills richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch.

„Und jetzt? Was ist mit unseren Forschungsergebnissen und"

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken", unterbrach Morgan ihn. „Wir werden Freya McAllister und Rodney McKay schon im Auge behalten. Man kann ja nie wissen und die Forschungsergebnisse lagern wir zur Sicherheit im Archiv ein. Dort kann ihnen nichts passieren."


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilog**

„Irgendwie ist das doch alles ziemlich unbefriedigend", murmelte Dean, als er gemeinsam mit Sheppard und Richards im Offizierskasino von Area 51 saß. Zehn Tage waren vergangen, seit White tot in seinem Quartier aufgefunden worden war – und noch immer hatten die Ermittler keine Spur zu den Hintermännern. „Wir wissen gar nichts", stellte er fest.

„So würde ich das nicht sehen", relativierte Richards seine Aussage. „Wir wissen, dass da jemand ist, den wir nicht kennen und der Dr. McKay und Miss McAllister entführen wollte."

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich weiß, dass das auf den ersten Blick sehr wenig erscheint", unterbrach sie ihn. „Aber die Spuren führen momentan ins Nichts. O'Shea und Scolari hatten lediglich Kontakt mit Dr. White. Jeder andere auf ihrer Kontaktliste der vergangenen sechs Monate hat nachweislich nichts mit der Entführung zu tun."

„Und die Kontakte von Dr. White haben auch nichts ergeben?", fragte Sheppard. Colonel Richards schüttelte den Kopf. „Von der Base aus hatte er lediglich Kontakt mit seiner Familie", erklärte sie. „Wir haben natürlich auch seine E-Mails gecheckt und überprüft, ob er vielleicht noch über ein Prepaid-Handy verfügt, das er außerhalb der Basis benutzte. Aber wir haben nichts gefunden." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Es gibt nur eine Sache. Wir fanden White noch auf weiteren Aufnahmen, die uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

„Und?", fragte Sheppard.

„Eine Kamera, die den Eingangsbereich einer Bar überwachen sollte, hat Dr. White dabei gefilmt, wie er vor vier Wochen ein Internetcafé betrat. Wir wollten natürlich den Computer überprüfen, den er an diesem Tag benutzt hatte. Aber das ging nicht mehr. In der Nacht, in der Dr. White starb, gab es einen Kurzschluss. Das Internetcafé wurde vollkommen zerstört - und die Computer ebenfalls." Frustriert wandte sich Dean ab. Das gab es doch einfach nicht! Wie konnte jemand derart geschickt seine Spuren verwischen?

„Kontoverbindungen?", fragte er ohne große Hoffnung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Wir wissen lediglich, dass O'Shea in den zwei Wochen vor der Entführung sehr viel Geld ausgegeben hat. Wir wissen von mindestens 5000 US-Dollar, von denen wir nicht wissen, woher sie kamen. Auch in den Wohnungen gibt es keine größeren Bargeldmengen." Sie seufzte. „Und als ob das nicht genug Fragen wären, können wir noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Dr. Whites Tod ein Suizid oder ein Mord war." Richards seufzte auf. „Sie reisen heute noch ab, nicht wahr?" Dean nickte lediglich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich keine befriedigendere Antworten für sie habe", fuhr sie fort und erhob sich. Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Er ergriff sie kurz. Richards nickte Sheppard kurz zu und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.

„Das ist doch einfach nicht zu fassen!", fluchte Dean. „Die können doch nicht einfach unsichtbar sein und spurlos vom Erdboden verschwinden!" Er sah Sheppard an. „Ist denn McKay nichts aufgefallen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?" Sein Cousin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", entgegnete er. „McKay hat es nicht so mit dem Beobachten."

* * *

Zögernd stand McKay vor Freyas Tür. In zwei Stunden würden Sheppard und er in Richtung Stargate Center abreisen. Die letzten Tage war er bewusst diesem Gespräch ausgewichen. Doch nun blieb ihm keine andere Wahl mehr. Bevor er in die Pegasusgalaxie zurückkehrte, musste er mit Freya reden. Die Konsequenzen, wenn er es nicht tat, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Und doch kostete es ihn Überwindung. Die Wahrheit war eben nicht simpel, sondern schwierig und beängstigend. Langsam hob er die Faust und klopfte an. Er hörte hastige Schritte und ein atemloses „Moment!" bevor sich die Tür öffnete und den Blick freigab auf eine offenbar in hektische Betriebsamkeit verfallene Freya.

„Rodney!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Sie lächelte. „Sind Sie gekommen um sich zu verabschieden? Ich habe gehört, Sie reisen heute auch ab. Ich bin gerade am Packen." Sie drehte sich halb um und deutete auf einen halbgepackten Koffer, der auf dem schmalen Bett lag. Daneben türmte sich ein Berg Kosmetikartikel. Rodney schluckte nervös.

„Ja… ähm… Kann ich kurz hereinkommen?" Verwundert verzog Freya das Gesicht.

„Sicher", antwortete sie und trat zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Hinter ihm schloss sie die Tür. Sofort drehte sich Rodney zu ihr um. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an das was ich Ihnen in dem Truck-Stopp gesagt habe?"

„_Was wissen Sie eigentlich wirklich über Menschen wie Sie und mich?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich weiß gar nichts." Rodney betrachtete sie abschätzend und mit einem Mal spürte sie den Schmerz, den sie schon ein Mal gespürt hatte._

„_Sie lesen meine Gedanken", stellte sie fest._

„_Ja", entgegnete er knapp. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, als die Kellnerin nähertrat und zwei voll beladene Teller mit Pfannkuchen, Rühreiern und Schinken vor ihnen abstellte. Sofort griff sich Rodney sein Besteck und vertiefte sich lustvoll in das verspätete Frühstück. _

„_Haben Sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Sie diese Fähigkeit haben?", fragte er mit vollem Mund und streckte die Hand nach seinem Kaffeebecher aus. _

„_Meine Mutter… ich denke, sie war auch Telepathin und… starb in der Psychiatrie", berichtete sie und räusperte sich. Rodney nickte ungeduldig. _

„_Ja, ja, natürlich! Aber sie hatte sie auch von irgendwoher! Also, die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen. Am Anfang", er trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee, „war ein Medikament namens Ephemerol. Es wurde schwangeren Frauen injiziert. Es kam zu Mutationen und alles ging seinen normalen Weg weiter – also, Mendel'sche Vererbungslehre und so weiter und jetzt sitzen wir beide hier." _

„_Ja, aber… warum?", fragte sie. Doch Rodney zog nur die Achseln in die Höhe. „Solche Dinge passieren, denken Sie nur an Contergan. Man will gutes tun und es fliegt einem um die Ohren. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß von was ich rede." _

„Ephemerol wurde auch eingesetzt, um militärische Ziele zu erreichen." Freya sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Plötzlich zeigte sich Verständnis auf ihrer Miene. Verständnis und Schock.

„Es ging darum eine Armee zu erschaffen?", entfuhr es ihr schockiert.

„Und was für eine! Überlegen Sie doch nur: Die Fähigkeiten, über die wir verfügen, sind die perfekten Waffen! Wir können die Gedanken unserer Gegner lesen und kennen so ihre Strategie! Alles was wir kennen müssen ist ihre Sprache! Aber selbst das ist nicht nötig, wenn wir sie einfach dazu bringen ihre eigenen Waffen gegen sich selbst zu richten. Wir sind Waffen, Freya! Und es gibt Menschen da draußen, die uns ohne zu Zögern gegen ihre Feinde einsetzen würden."

„Aber… aber so sind wir doch nicht, Rodney!", warf sie ein. „Niemand könnte Sie oder mich zu so etwas bringen!"

„Doch! Es gibt einen Weg: Ephemerol mindert die Nebenerscheinungen unserer Fähigkeiten, macht uns aber gleichzeitig abhängig! Das ist die Waffe, die man gegen uns einsetzen kann! Und deshalb müssen Sie vorsichtig sein, Freya! Sagen Sie niemandem, zu was Sie wirklich in der Lage sind! Wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten testet, verschleiern Sie ihre wirklichen Fähigkeiten! Oder Sie begeben sich in höchste Gefahr!"

THE END


End file.
